Animals of Farthing Wood Lazarus, Arise
by JediJaras
Summary: What if Dreamer wasn't as dead as everyone thought her to be? And what if someone rescued her, which leads her on her own journey? First in a trilogy. AU from Season 2 onward.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1 - Chapter 1: Brief prologue… and the beginning**

**The relationship between man and beast has always been a fragile one. We both come from the same humble origins, but while mankind grew into what it is today, other animals have constantly lived in their shadow, and been little more than food for man's hunger. But perhaps man has underestimated beast, and perhaps that will be our downfall.**

**There are many instances where man and beast are not foes, but friends. This is one of those stories, but on a different scale. This is a story of friendship… struggle… betrayal… love…**

**(And now for something completely different)**

**In a bedroom cluttered with various papers and books on the bed, floor and desk lay a boy with short brown hair. He was slumped on the desk snoring loudly as the sun shone on him. A woman then entered and shook his shoulders gently.**

"_**Rowan**_**"**

"_**Rowan**_**"**

"_**Time to wake up, son**_**"**

**Rowan Brant opened his blue eyes to find himself surrounded by books that he had started to read. How sad to think that while the flesh was willing, the spirit was weak and tired. He looked up to see his mother, smiling with her olive-green eyes at him. "Its 9 o'clock in the morning and your father's already at work" she reminded him, "Maybe you shouldn't stay up so late reading Shakespeare and all those other books". Rowan sighed. They'd been through this before. "I know, mother, but I can't help myself. It's all so fascinating". Rowan tried to reach for a book but he was still tired and his fingers barely twitched before his arm dropped down. "**_**Besides, would you rather I stay up doing this than stay up watching television?**_**"**

**Rowan's mother chuckled at her son's predicament. "I think you should go take a walk to get energised and clear your mind. Anyway, you've read those books so many times I'd be surprised if you couldn't read them in your head by now." Rowan nodded, thinking the same thing. After he'd changed from his pyjamas to a white shirt, a light-brown pair of shorts and a yellow jumper Rowan slapped on his sandals and set out the door.**

**Even though the people in the town lived so close together they generally didn't bother each other much. There was the occasional quarrel, but they were usually over before the week was over. Rowan worked his way across the streets until he reached the edge of town. Beyond the fences there wasn't much to see, but seeing as this was a Saturday morning, Rowan decided to wander a bit further. "**_**If I get back in time, mom won't be suspicious**_**". After a minute or two he came across what seemed to be a large park. Rowan marvelled at the sight of it, what he wouldn't give to get a look around that place. "**_**Well why not?**_**" he thought, "**_**Well maybe because of the barbed wire fencing**_**". "**_**Piece of cake**_**" Rowan thought as he slipped of his backpack and carefully slipped through the wires. He then made his way down into the trees, trying not to be seen, in case there was anything in there that might think of eating him.**

"**I think I'm going in circles. These trees all look the same" Rowan said, almost wishing he had taken his backpack with him. At least he kept his water bottle in there. "Wait, what's that?", Rowan came to a clearing, and saw a large clear lake. It was so tempting, and he was **_**so**_** thirsty. There didn't appear to be any animals around at this time, so Rowan quickly made a dash for the lake. With every handful of water he took he felt more and more refreshed. When he decided he'd had enough Rowan wet through the trees trying to find his way back to the entrance.**

**Thing's were pretty much the same; sneaking around, checking for danger, hiding behind trees. Then he tripped on a loose root and fell flat on his face into the dirt. "Ow, my poor nose" Rowan groaned. Suddenly he heard someone talking "**_**Uh oh, if that's the person in charge of that place I'm dead**_**", "**_**Wait, wait, let's not jump to conclusions. The logical thing to do would be to investigate the noises**_**" Rowan crawled through the underbrush, and as the voices grew louder his anxiety grew. That is until he peeked under a bush and saw… a pack of foxes?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 1 - Chapter 2: Am I in the circus?**

**Vixen gazed lovingly upon her four cubs. There was Charmer, he perfect little girl. Friendly, who certainly lives up to his name, but maybe a bit too much. Bold, who was incredibly brave and troublesome, perhaps what her mate was like when he was young. And then there was Dreamer. While the others were responsible and attentive, Dreamer was, well, a dreamer by personality, always off in her own world. She thought it was cute; her mate thought it was irritating.**

**Today she had been teaching them how to hunt. Usually cubs start out with small creatures that are fast but can't fight back, like mice and voles. It wasn't until adolescence that they started to fight. She looked back and saw only three cubs. Dreamer must be chasing a butterfly again. "Charmer dear, could you go get your sister, please?" "Yes, mother" Charmer chirped and sped off in the other direction.**

**Rowan peered through the bush and saw the cutest thing he'd ever seen. It was a small fox cub with red fur all over except for its nose. It was currently playing with a butterfly. Then another cub came dashing up to it. "Dreamer, it's time to go home". Rowan jerked his head to the side. Did someone just talk? There didn't appear to be any humans around. The first cub looked up at where he was. "Did you hear that, Charmer?" She asked. "Hear what?" Rowan jerked his head back. "There… I thought I heard something" "I don't hear a thing".**

**Rowan could not believe it. Those two fox cubs were speaking, in English.**

**His imagination wasn't this wild. There must be a reasonable explanation. "**_**What was in that water?**_**" He thought. He decided to observe some more… for as long as time would allow him. Rowan checked his watch; 12:15 PM. "**_**Bloody hell! I'd better get back for lunch or I will be lunch!**_**" Rowan thought as he scrambled through the bushes, making quite a racket nearby, enough to get Charmer's attention. "Huh? I thought I heard something" She said. Dreamer looked concerned, "Do you me to tell mother?" "No, never mind. It was nothing" "**_**Or was it?**_**"**

**Rowan had almost made it to the fence. It would prove no barrier, and no scratches would hurt him at all. His skin was penetrating with excitement at what he had just witnessed, and fear of what would happen if he was late for lunch. After all, didn't William Congreve, the famous poet, say "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned"? And his mother certainly was a fury to be reckoned with. Rowan picked up his backpack and headed for home as fast as he could.**

**Rowan rushed up to the door, nearly slamming into it in his exhilaration, and was almost immediately greeted by his mother's light scorn. "Rowan Grant, when I told you to take a walk I didn't mean 'Go up Mount Everest'. What took you so long?" "I got sidetracked, mother. I'm sorry." "Never mind, you're just in time for lunch. Come on."**

**All through the afternoon, breaking only for lunch and dinner, Rowan thought about the talking foxes he had observed. Such ideas had only been explored in children's fantasy books and numerous films, but he didn't watch many of those. What were their names? Dreamer and Charmer, yes, those were their names. That night he put on his pyjamas, and decided that, whatever the cause, this had been an exciting day. "**_**I'm so happy I could just cry - Check that**_**" He thought as he flopped into bed. "**_**I'm so happy I could just sleep… and dream…**_**"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 1 - Chapter 3: Tough Choices**

**Rowan was browsing n the library, as usual. Why not? It was the safest place in the school to avoid bullies of any kind. It had been two weeks since Rowan had stumbled upon the reserve. Since then he'd wanted to know perhaps a bit more about the place.**

**After looking up one or three maps he'd learned that the place was called White Deer Park, looked over by the same family for three generations. It had allegedly started during the Cold War, when a shipment of silver foxes from Soviet Russia ended up in England, and eventually reverted to their natural states, taking on a bluer colour over time. "**_**Those fox cubs I saw were red, not blue**_**" He thought "**_**Perhaps its part of a new breeding experiment**_**". "**_**Only one way to find out**_**", Rowan decided. He then left the library as the bell went and went to attend the remainder of his First Aid course.**

**When the school bell rang, Rowan caught the bus home but found no one home. He wandered into the kitchen and, on the bench, found a small handwritten note. **

**It read "Rowan, I've got to help dad with something at the office. We won't be home until half past seven, so I've left something in the fridge for you to warm up for dinner"**

"**I think I know how to occupy myself in that time" Rowan said aloud. Rowan changed into his walking shoes and decided to visit White Deer Park for perhaps a while. When he got there, Rowan was not surprised to see the barbed wire fencing. What caught him off guard was a sudden howling coming from the reserve. Dropping his bag, Rowan rushed into the trees, pumped with a sense of urgency. He propped himself up behind a tree and peeked out to see a young red fox lying eyes-closed on her back, bleeding profusely from her sides. It looked vaguely familiar to him, and then it all came back. "**_**That must have been one of the cubs I saw the first time, Dreamer I think**_**".**

**Rowan crept over to the body, feeling sadness and pity fall over him. He hardly knew this creature, but he still felt she deserved a proper burial. "**_**Just where are this girl's parents? Don't they care?**_**" He hadn't seen death proper before, and this looked like it. Sad, and perhaps a little fearful, Rowan placed his hand on his neck. It was just… so… sad. Last he saw her saw her she was so young, eager, and pulsing with life.**

"_**Wait a minute. Pulsing? Neck?**_**" Rowan placed his fingers on Dreamer's neck and hoped for something. Sure enough, there was a faint pulse. Rowan felt joy swell up inside him. "**_**Take THAT, Darwin! Natural Selection doesn't win today!**_**" He mentally gloated, but he knew that this was no time for celebration. He had to patch her up or she wouldn't last long. Maybe if he could get his First Aid supplies and keep an eye on her at the same time… Rowan then tucked his arms under the bleeding side of Dreamer, lifted her onto his back and ran back through the forest, being very careful not the disturb her or break her neck in the process.**

**When he got back, he placed Dreamer down, zipped his bag open and pulled out some bandages. He wrapped them around the wound and made sure to keep her airway open. "That should do it." Rowan said, but then he looked back at the reserve at started to fret. "But I can't let you go back in there. Whatever attacked you might come back." "But what else can I do? If I take home with me and she's discovered she'll be put down." Rowan sighed, "I'll just have to take my chances then. I probably won't be able to forgive myself if I just abandoned you here." He picked her up and made the walk home.**

**Once Rowan got home, hiding Dreamer as best he could, he placed her on his bed and left to wash his hands and change clothes. He checked the time: 6:30 PM. "I've still time to hide Dreamer and come up with an excuse for the bloody jacket". He was worried that she wasn't going to make it, she had barely moved since he got her back, but the bleeding had stopped and she still had a pulse. Finally, ten minutes later, he heard a faint breathing and mumbling. Rowan braced himself for the worst.**

**Nothing about this made sense to Dreamer. What was happening? She was just patrolling, minding her own business when she was caught by surprise… felt a great pain in her side… drifted into unconsciousness, too weak to call for help… "Maybe if I'd listened to father and payed attention more, maybe I wouldn't be in this… this…" She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar setting. "Where am I?" she asked to no one in particular. She tried to stand up, but her side still hurt. Dreamer then noticed the ground she was on was rather soft, and sniffed at it. It smelled rather sweaty, and then noticed that the lighting was quite low. Was it sunset? And was she in some kind of cave?**

"**Are you alright?" Someone asked. "Who said that?" She turned her head to see a tall, rather strange creature with a patch of brown fur only on the top of his head. He had wide, pretty blue eyes, and a warm smile. "Who… **_**what**_** are you?" Dreamer asked. "My name is Rowan, and I take it you've never seen a human before, right?" Dreamer nodded with a look of uncertainty on her face. "If you hate me for what I've done, I understand, and I'm sorry" 'Rowan' said as he sat down.**

"**Why would I hate you?" Dreamer asked, "What have you done?" 'Rowan' looked up. "I saved your life"…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 1 –Chapter 4: Explanations**

'**Rowan' explained how her found her and how he brought her here, using words she didn't understand such as 'bandages', the things around her side. He then explained that if she was found by his parents or anyone else in his community that she would almost certainly be killed, but that he couldn't just let her die. **

**This was too much for Dreamer. In one day she had been nearly killed, saved by a stranger and taken from the only home she'd known. "**_**I should kill this 'human' for what he's done**_**" She thought, "**_**But… mother always said that killing isn't the only solution. And he did save my life. I should be grateful**_**" Dreamer looked up at Rowan, who, it seemed, was already preparing for the worst.**

"**Thank you for saving my life, but when will I be able to go back?" "When you've fully healed from your wounds" said Rowan "Which, if I'm right, should take about fourteen days" "That long? You've got to be joking!" Dreamer leapt off the bed, but slipped and landed on her bandaged side, groaning. "See what I mean?" said Rowan. She then heard a clattering downstairs, and then a faint yell.**

"**Rowan?"**

"**Rowan? Are you here, son?"**

"**Oh God!" Rowan uttered as he peeked through an odd hole in the wall. He then turned back rather urgently. "Quick, hide! It's my parents! I'll try to get rid of them!" "Where?" she asked, "In there! Under the bed!" Rowan pointed to a dark area under what she assumed was 'the bed' and tried to straighten himself out "I'll try and stall them! Oh, God help me!" She squeezed herself into the area as best she could.**

"**Hello, mum. Hello, dad." "Hello, son" "How'd the problem go?" Rowan asked, trying to dissuade his parents from entering his room. "It was solved without much of a hitch." His father reassured him. "Ah, good. Well, I'll be down soon, and we can eat dinner together". His parents went back downstairs. Rowan went back into his room, closed the door behind him, slumped down and sighed with relief.**

"**Its okay, Dreamer, you can come out" Rowan whispered, and Dreamer was glad. It sure was cramped under that bed. "Do you have some sort of problem with your parents" She asked. "Oh no, they might seem stern and, from time to time, annoying, but they really just want what's best for me" "**_**Just like my parents**_**" She thought.**

"**How are we going to keep this up? I can't stay in this cave." Rowan looked mildly insulted. "Hey, my room's not **_**that**_** bad. But, don't worry, I've got it all figured out. Tomorrow morning my father will be at work and my mother will leave at about 11 to do some shopping. In that time I can sneak you out into the backyard. No one will ever suspect a thing." He also detailed how he would try to teach her to hunt and scavenge and try to keep her spirits up. **

**Dreamer, even though she didn't understand many terms or words, was already impressed by the simple genius of his plan. "I quite like you, Rowan. You're not a bad thinker, and you really seem to care.". "Ah, it's nothing. Anything for a pretty little thing like you." Dreamer smiled at this comment. "I'd better go now. My parents will be expecting me for dinner. I'll bring you up something." Rowan promised. As he began to walk out the door, he glanced back at the young vixen he had saved and smiled to himself and her.**

**Half and hour later Rowan came up holding a plate of fish. He placed it down on the floor and watched contently as Dreamer ate it cautiously. After she'd finished she looked up at him. "Thank you" "No problem" "By the way", she asked, "What are all these lumps around the area?" "They're called books. We humans keep knowledge in them, sometimes for fun, but mostly for recording our history" Rowan explained. "I could teach you more, but, as of now, you can't read" "But I'd like to!" She sweetly said. "If you'll teach me" "Okay, which one interests you the most?" Dreamer went over and put her paw over on his copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' "This one, I think" "Aw, we're going to get along **_**just**_** fine" Rowan said with acceptance.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 1 –Chapter 5: Cementing a friendship**

**Dreamer slept in the relative warmth and comfort of the tall grass in Rowan's backyard, unaware that Rowan was gazing down on her from his bedroom window. Over the past few days Rowan had lived up to his promises. He had taught her to read, and he had allowed her to hunt and scavenge the way a normal fox would, always covering up her tracks to make sure no one found out their secret.**

**Throughout all this Rowan had displayed little to no regret, but this was just a cover up so that he wouldn't make too much of a Shakespearean display when the time came to say goodbye.**

**And speaking of Shakespeare, it was one of Dreamer and Rowans more common interests. It had taken some effort for Dreamer to understand writing, but Rowan had succeeded in teaching her to read fluently. Often, when no one else was around, they would both read one of William Shakespeare's plays. Among Dreamer's favourites were 'Much Ado about Nothing', 'As You Like It' and 'Twelfth Night'. But her favourite of all of them was 'Romeo and Juliet', even though she hadn't read the ending.**

**Dreamer's favourite part of the play was when Romeo snuck into the Capulet's party and first met Juliet. Sometimes, while reading the plays, they would read out the parts, Rowan as the males and Dreamer as the females. She remembered reading the scene as if it were yesterday…**

**(Flashback)**

**Actually it **_**was**_** yesterday, when Rowan had come home after a particularly hard day at school. Thank goodness he calms himself by reading instead of lashing out at others. Once he'd had a rest, Rowan had got the book out and continued reading with Dreamer. She was rather amused by the way he put on different tones of voices for the different characters he was playing. But then, everything seemed still when they got to the words leading up to the first kiss between Romeo and Juliet.**

**Rowan (Romeo): "If I profane, with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."**

**Dreamer (Juliet): "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands, that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss"**

**Rowan: "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"**

**Dreamer: "Ay, pilgrims, lips that they must use in prayer"**

**Rowan: "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray – grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."**

**Dreamer: "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake"**

**Rowan: "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus, from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged"**

**Dreamer: "Then have my lips the sin that they have took"**

**Rowan: "The sin from my lips? O, trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."**

**Dreamer: "You kiss by the book"**

**They looked at each other, not pretending they were fond of each other's company. Of course, they couldn't kiss, but that was hardly necessary for good friends.**

**(End flashback)**

**Despite the fact that she and Rowan were friends, her desire to go home hadn't been dampened. Though she hardly knew the way, or how she would get there. If Rowan could find out, then she would learn soon enough. The fourteen days were almost up, and she would be leaving this town regardless.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 1 – Chapter 6: Discovery and the consequences**

**This was it. The long wait was nearly over, only one more day until Dreamer could leave for White Deer Park. All the night she shivered with anticipation, but that morning she felt a bit guilty about leaving Rowan. But maybe she could risk sneaking out of the backyard to where Rowan spent most of the day. "**_**It shouldn't be too hard to find this 'college' he goes to. Just follow the signs.**_**"**

**While Dreamer managed to find the college easily enough, getting in was going to be a different matter. One thing she did remember from her parents was that human gathering places were generally death-traps for animals. She decided to sneak in through the side, as she wouldn't attract much attention that way and would have an easy exit. As she snuck through the open locker areas she heard a fly buzzing along with the sound of human footsteps. As Dreamer hid she heard a loud smack and a young, raspy voice as the buzzing stopped. "Revolting pests. They're everywhere, like that supposed fox spilling rubbish all over the streets" "**_**Okay, maybe I was a bit messy, but still, why can't we all just get along?**_**" she thought.**

**Dreamer thought the human had gone and made a quick dash, only to crash into the human's legs, spilling sheets of paper everywhere. "What the-?" the student gasped, pulling himself together "Watch your feet, you stupid-!" Then he saw Dreamer, dazed but still standing. The student didn't know what to say, but he regretted his last choice of words. There were foxes snooping around the town, which could attack at any moment, and now it was coming into the college itself! "G-Get away from me!" he screamed and ran off. Dreamer was shocked. Rowan had talked about this, but she hadn't really expected it now. "Stupid. What was I **_**thinking**_**? I've got to get out of here." She ran off out the stairs.**

**Rowan, at that point, was currently engaged in a game of 'Battleship' with another kid. Now that they were in the last 3 days, they did virtually nothing from 11 to 3:30. "I'll guess, B3" "Miss, G6" the other kid said. "**_**Drat, another sinking**_**" Rowan thought "Are you peeking?" he asked. "Not important, now pay up" He groaned, it was only 11:45 and he was losing this dumb game. Rowan stuffed his hand in his pocket and was about to pay his opponent when somebody burst in shouting "Hey guys! Someone says there's a fox in the locker area! Let's see for ourselves" The other students clamoured to see, including Rowan, whose heart sank. "**_**Dreamer, what have you done?**_**" His pained expression did catch the attention of his 'Battleship' opponent, who just looked confused or eager.**

**Dreamer tripped as she heard loud noises coming her way, among them a particularly gruff voice that sounded more like a wolf more than a human. "I told them! I told those stupid sods up top that they should have tighter security. But **_**nooo**_**, 'they had a budget' Hmph!" She was powerless as she was surrounded by students, male and female alike, teachers trying to calm the screaming crowds, and the scruffy wolf-voiced janitor who stood at the head of the crowd. "It's okay, boys and girls. One good whack on the head'll get rid of it." The man carefully walked towards Dreamer, crowbar in hand, and was about to smash her head in when-**

"_**STOP!**_**"**

**Everyone fell silent. Who was that? Rowan pushed his way through the crowd, pushed the janitor away and knelt down beside Dreamer. A teacher also got through the crowd "Rowan Brant, what is the meaning of this?" "I won't let anyone hurt her!" Rowan pleaded. The janitor got off his back "Are you crazy, lad? It's just an animal." "A **_**helpless**_** animal!" "Rowan, get back in line and we will overlook this behaviour once the pound takes it away" the teacher said sternly. "Overlook **_**what**_** behaviour? I've know this fox better than you've ever understood any of these students, **_**sir**_**!" "What on earth are you talking about?" The teacher was utterly bemused and confused "You defend this creature as if it were your pet" "She's as good as!" Rowan then realised what he just said "**_**Oh, crap**_**".**

**There was the sound of a van coming up to the building. "Boy, the pound's here. I think you'd best step aside" said the janitor, but Rowan just stood firmly over Dreamer's body "**_**Can't**_**. Don't want to, thus, I - " He never got a chance to finish as the janitor punched him in the jaw and knocked him down. All turned to black…**

**(4 hours later)**

**In the school rest bay Rowan slowly opened his eyes to see the stuck-up teacher from before along with his parents looking down on him. He could tell they weren't happy with his performance. "Take a picture. It'll last longer" he mumbled. "You'd best get some more rest" said the teacher "You'll need it because you are in **_**very big trouble**_**, young man!" said his mother.**

"**What happened?" "Well, after your acting you caused quite a commotion within the school. The men from the pound were lucky to get through the students with their bones intact." "You mean-?" "Yes, the fox has been taken to the pound to be put down at 5 PM tomorrow" "Which we're going to have a long talk about when we get home" His father said.**

**Rowan was escorted out by his parents because he was still a bit wobbly. If Rowan's heart could sink any lower it would be at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyss by now. His best friend was about to be put down, he school reputation was basically shattered, and his parents were about to chew him out. God must hate him.**

"_**O vexing fate, thou art a harsh mistress**_**"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 1 – Chapter 7: Rescue, and the start of a new adventure**

**(Rowan's POV)**

'**I'm not going to gloss over what happened after school so I'll give you to rundown: My parents dragged my home, screamed at me for 5 minutes about my irresponsible behaviour and recklessness (their words, not mine) and grounded me for three weeks.**

**Along with my freedom, I also lost my appetite. I immediately went to bed. I could hardly sleep that night, what with wallowing in self-pity and all that. I had tried to defend my best friend from death again, and failed miserably. As I lay there wide awake I couldn't decide what to do. I said "Dreamer will be dead by 5 tomorrow, and there's nothing I can do about it". But then, a voice in my head said "**_**What are you talking about? You saved her from death once already. It's not like you to give up so quickly**_**" I realised I was right. I had to rescue Dreamer and get her back to White Deer Park. I knew it would be desperate, and desperate times call for desperate measures.**

**After much thought, I quietly got up, went to my desk and started writing a letter to leave to my parents, which read as follows:**

"**Dear mum and dad,**

**By the time you read this, I will be gone. For how long, I cannot say. Where, you cannot know. How I will get there and back, I haven't decided yet. Why? Take a guess. That vixen I secretly took care of, she has a name; Dreamer. She's my best friend and I am going to get her home.**

**You might be wondering why I'm doing all this, why I'm suddenly being so disobedient. Well, remember what grandfather always used to say during the war? He said 'A good soldier never leaves a man behind', and though I'm not a soldier, I never leave a friend behind. I'm sorry that all this happened, but that's the problem with doing the right thing. Sometimes you do it on your own. But I will be back, I promise you.**

_**Warmest regards**_** Love, your son, Rowan"**

**Then I wrote down a list of the things I would need for this whole thing, and went to sleep, praying that God would smile on me tomorrow.'**

**(The next day)**

**Rowan, after his parents left, put on his disguise, hoping that it would be enough. It was sort of simple, consisting of his usual outfit in addition to a pair of black sunglasses, a hooded jumper, and a novelty moustache. Once he had suited up Rowan carried his rather large backpack out the back door, and made his way to the pound. "Okay, now I'm outside, how do I get in?" "**_**I don't know. I'm making this up as I go along**_**"**

**He left his bag near a tree and entered the building. The receptionist looked up from her desk. "May I help you sir?" Rowan put on a rather deep, almost Russian, voice "Yes, do you do adoptions?" "We certainly do, sir. Come this way" She stood up and led him down the left hallway.**

"**Say, I heard that there was an incident yesterday involving a fox" Rowan inquired. "Yes, but I don't know much about it. I'm just the receptionist for this dreary place." Rowan almost felt sorry for her, but he had more important issues on his mind. "Do you happen to know where it might be kept?" "Why do you want to know?" "I'm just curious; I hope to see justice be served on the little critter" "Well, one of the men did say she would be kept in the room in the north-west building." "**_**That's all I needed to hear. Now I just need to wait**_**"**

**When they finally arrived at the main cells, a few animals were let out for inspection. Rowan knew each of these cells had a red button that opened all the cages in the room. Considering how large the room was, that would be a large enough distraction for him to steal some keys, head for the north-west room, free Dreamer and hijack out of there. "Now let me see…" He said as he looked down the line of pets and looked for the LRB (Large Red Button)… "**_**It has to be somewhere- Aha!**_**" He spotted the LRB at the left end of the small stage, near probably the homeliest looking grey tabby he had ever seen. "**_**Now he deserves a chance of freedom**_**" Rowan thought.**

"**I'll take that one" he said, pointing at the grey tabby. The employee led him to the end, picked up the tabby and carefully placed it in Rowan's arms. Rowan only held it in one arm. His other hand, quick as a limpet, shot out and hit the button, sounding the alarms, opening the cages, and sending the overwhelmed employees into a state of confusion. Rowan took the opportunity to grab some keys from a guard's belt. "**_**I'm coming, Dreamer!**_**"**

**(Dreamer's POV)**

**Dreamer had never felt so miserable in her entire life. She had carelessly gotten herself cornered by an entire pack of humans, all wanting her dead. Rowan tried to defend her, but was smacked away, probably dead. Then more humans in strange clothes arrived, and then something sharp pierced her front leg. After that it was all a blur.**

**Next thing she knew, she was in this dark, messy room. Now she would never see White Deer Park again. She started to cry for the thousandth time "**_**Rowan, I'm so sorry.**_**"**

**Suddenly, she heard a distant commotion of screaming, barking and meowing. "What's going on? Did a dumb human make a mess of something". Then the door handle started to jiggle. Dreamer thought that they had finally decided to kill her, but instead of a strangely-clothed human she saw… a more strangely-clothed human.**

**This human, carrying a bunch of 'keys', or whatever the humans called those bits of cold stuff, had jet black eyes, some kind of fur on his top lip, and his head was covered by a sort of cloak**

**But then he ripped off the fur…**

"_**What's going on?**_**"…**

**Removed the cloak to reveal a mop of brown hair…**

"_**It can't be!**_**"**

**And finally, removed the black layers to reveal a pair of familiar blue eyes. "Miss me?" he said.**

**Dreamers' heart began to race with happiness and fear both at once. It was Rowan!**

"**Rowan, what are you doing here?" She asked. "I'm here to rescue you and get you home" He said, working at the lock on her cell. "I'm sorry, I won't make this a habit or anything" Dreamer said. "Neither will I, but it's not important right now. We only have only a few minutes left." Rowan finally opened the lock and opened the door. Dreamer stepped out "So, what's the plan?" "Same as it's always been: Run!"**

**They both rushed through the halls, out the door and away from the pound, only stopping to pick up Rowan's bag. They didn't look back; for their only concern was to get as far away from the pound as possible…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 1 – Chapter 8: Brief sanctuary**

**After running for what seemed like eons Dreamer and Rowan finally stopped to rest near a bunch of trees. Rowan cursed himself for not thinking this through more thoroughly. He had busted his friend out of the pound and run out on his parents without a clear plan to get her home. The time was currently 4 PM.**

"**I think we should stop here for now." Said Dreamer, panting "I agree" said Rowan "Now I can finally get this bag off my back and rest" Rowan unzipped his bag and emptied its contents onto the ground. Dreamer simply stared at Rowan, and then the contents, which included a sleeping bag, what might be a tent, a few books, medical supplies, some food, spare batteries, a piece of wood with metal parts, a flashlight and a handheld media player. "Well, I decided we'd only need the bare essentials for the trip. Anything else would just drag us down" Rowan responded. "Since when is all this 'bare essentials'?" "You should have seen the mess I left back at the house" "Where did you even find room for all this?" Dreamer asked. Rowan's eyes darted side to side and his tapped his fingers together "I'd… rather not say."**

**The piece of wood did catch Dreamer's attention though. She was about to put her paw on it when Rowan darted his hand out to stop her. "I wouldn't touch that. It can be quite dangerous". "What is it?" "It's a Swiss Army Knife" Rowan said, picking it up and flicking out the various tools. "It belonged to my grandfather. It's been passed through my family as a memento for years." Dreamer could tell he didn't like talking about his family at the moment, so she didn't press the matter any further.**

**They went to sleep early that afternoon, after a quick meal. Early the next morning Rowan got up to search the area. After a few minutes Dreamer woke up to find Rowan not in his 'sleeping bag'. She began to fret. Had he been hurt or did he simply abandon her? Then he heard fast footsteps coming her way. She was relieved to see Rowan hadn't abandoned her. "Dreamer, I have good news, I guess" He said brightly. "There's a farm nearby. Maybe we can get some supplies and stay there for the night" Dreamer was relieved. "How far is it?" "Not too far, just a five minute walk from here" "Then let's go, it looks like it might rain"**

**They packed up and set for the farm. When they arrived, Dreamer was a bit put off. The white house with its blue roof next to the large barn looked harmless enough, but something still spooked her. The rain immediately changed her mind, as they rushed down to the barn. "I'll hide out here, you get inside" Rowan said, pulling up his hood. The hole in the side of the barn was a bit tight but Dreamer got through. '**_**This place is so large, and yet… so empty**_**' she thought. There was hardly anything in here, except for farming equipment, wooden stalls, and straw, lots and lots of straw. She then heard a squeaking noise, and followed it into one of the stalls. She then came face to face with a large (for her size), brown horse that neighed reared up in shock upon seeing her. '**_**I've got to stop doing that to people**_**' "It's okay, horse. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."**

**The horse did calm down when Dreamer spoke "You're not going to hurt me?" it asked, in a rather dumb voice. "No, you're much too big for me. And I'm not hungry." Dreamer said, stepping out of the shadows. The horse looked relieved. 'Oh, I thought you were one of the farmer's dogs'. Dreamer looked bewildered. "You're not bothered about talking to a vixen?" "Oh no. Compared to the company on this farm, a vixen is a welcome relief." he said. "What do you mean, mister, uh- ?" "I'm sorry, I don't have a name. That's one of many things I hate about this place. I do everything, I pull the ploughs, carry loads, pull the carts, but the farmer still thinks I'm useless. He calls me names, and, when he's in a really bad mood, he lets his guard dogs loose on me. It scares me half to death, and the others just laugh at me. Well, except for…"**

"**Except for who?" "Except for me!" said a squeaky voice. Dreamer looked around. "**_**Who said that?**_**" "Look down". Dreamer looked down to see a small grey mouse. "This day keeps getting odder." "I'll say" the mouse said. "I thought I was crazy when I saw you and thought you were a friend. But it seems I was right. I'm Louis and I'm this horse's only friend." The horses nodded sadly.**

**Dreamer felt so sorry for him. "Want me to get you out of here?" "Oh how I would love that! But it's not possible. The farmer keeps the key with him at all times." Louis then piped up "He carries **_**a**_** key, not **_**the**_** key!" "How do you know?" The horse asked "I see more in that house than just crumbs for picking. I heard him say that he keeps another key in his bedroom. But I've never gone that far." Dreamer got an idea. "I have a friend outside who might be able to get inside and find that key." "It could work, if he was smart enough" Louis doubtfully said. "I think I can handle that" Said Rowan, peeking his head through the hole.**

**The other looked around in slight surprise. "Did you hear everything?" Dreamer asked. "Well, not everything. Only something about a horse without a name, wanting to get him out and a key in the farmer's bedroom, but I got the gist of it. Um, can we talk for a bit?" Dreamer stuck her head through the hole. "Are you sure we should do this?" Rowan asked "If we stay here too long we're dead." "Please, Rowan. His life is miserable and he wants out. But we can't do it without you." Rowan pondered for a minute "**_**I didn't sign up for this, I'm not the messiah. But I guess I have a responsibility**_**" "Alright, Dreamer. Tell me what the plan is" Rowan said resigned.**

**A minute later, Rowan snuck into the house and crept up to the bedroom. He looked under the pillow and bed but had no success. He decided to look in the dresser. Top drawer, no luck. Middle drawer, still no luck. But the bottom drawer looked promising. He pulled out a number of singlets, pants and a pair of trousers. He searched through the trousers and, sure enough, found the keys in the back pocket. After looking through the kitchen and living room, finding only a few things of interest, Rowan snuck back down outside and dashed to the barn. He pulled out the key and opened the door. "That went well" He said "It seems I underestimated you, human" Louis said. "I'm used to that" Rowan said, looking upon the horse. "**_***Sigh* I'm going soft. But should I be worried?**_**" The horse stepped out, awaiting his long deserved freedom.**

**Suddenly two black dogs appeared outside the barn door, growling and barking madly. The group looked around and ran for their lives. One dog tried to stop them but Rowan used his knife, only scratching it but causing it to retreat. The other dog was in a scuffle with Dreamer, who was clawing at it as best she could. The dog got the upper hand eventually and was about to finish her off when the horse reared up and knocked it away with his hooves. Both dogs whimpered and ran off to lick their wounds.**

**The group ran back to the trees, tired but safe. "Remind me not the do that again" Rowan said, taking a quick glance at Dreamer. The horse meanwhile was surveying his surroundings with a look of excitement and wonder. "I'm free. I'm free at last!" he said, doing a little victory dance. "Whoa, watch it!" said Louis. "Oh, sorry Louis. I forgot you were on my head" He said, letting the mouse down.**

**Rowan decided to pull everyone together. "So, Dreamer, now that we're finished I think we should get going". This got the horse's attention "Where are you going?" he asked. "To a reserve called White Deer Park" answered Dreamer "What's a reserve?" "It's a place where animals can be kept safe by humans while being allowed to roam free" Rowan informed him. "Sounds great. Can I come with you?" "Mmmm… alright, but we're going to have to come up with a name for you" he said. "Well, good luck!" squeaked Louis. "Are you coming, Louis?" Dreamer asked "I'm sure it's a great place, but I've got everything I need back at the farm. My friend needs this chance more than I do" he said. The horse looked grateful "Goodbye" "Goodbye, friend. And good luck" Louis said as he sped back to the farm.**

"**Well, let's not beat about the bush, let's go!" "Where?" Dreamer asked "You didn't have a clue about where to go when we began" "I do now" Rowan said as he pulled out a sheet of paper. "I found this small map in the farmhouse. If we follow it we should reach a nearby town in about a day" Rowan packed up his items, slung on his backpack and walked off with his Dreamer and their new friend – "Oh, right, we need a name for you" He said to the horse. Rowan pondered for a minute. "He was pretty fast and strong in that fight with the dogs" Dreamer said. "You're right, Dreamer. Maybe we should call you Quicksilver. It suits your actions, your personality and you want of freedom nicely." "I never thought of that." The horse said "From now on, I'm Quicksilver!" He said proudly.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 1 – Chapter 9: Meanwhile, back home**

**A pair of sickly yellow eyes stared down from the underbrush. What he saw sickened him; his brother Ranger and his (ugh) mate Charmer conversing like the pathetic lovers they were. He knew nothing of this, or anything that had happened since the feud started. But how could he? None of the other blue foxes knew he was still alive. He himself didn't know how he survived that snake bite. But, he decided to leave the past for his imminent revenge. He stood up and stalked towards blue fox territory, hoping that someone would recognise him, even if it was only his name. His name was Bounder…**

**Even before the feud, blue fox territory was somewhat creepy, especially near Scarface's former warren. The warren was now taken up by Scarface's eldest son Blaze and his youngest daughter Starlight. Blaze looked remarkable like his father, while Starlight looked like a female Ranger. Blaze was Scarface's favourite son until Bounder was born, and he faded further into obscurity even more when Ranger and Starlight came along. Any hopes he had of pleasing his father ended when his father decided to wage war on the annoying newcomers. When he heard Bounder was dead he decided to try and find his younger siblings and keep them from death. He found Starlight easy enough, but when he saw his brother conversing with one of the red vixens he thought his brother had betrayed them.**

**Since then they had both went into hiding and observed the feud from a distance, becoming closer to each other in the process. They observed their father's attack on farthing territory, which went horribly pear-shaped, and where Scarface had lost the respect of a lot of the clans. When the news came that Scarface was dead, Blaze decided that the time had come to come out of hiding and reunite the clans. They'd been successful so far, but keeping them calm would not be easy. Some were still loyal to Scarface's clan, and thus Blaze and Starlight still had an army at their disposal.**

"**It is pleasing to know that most of our kind still remembers where their allegiances lie" Said Starlight. She also hadn't forgiven Ranger for his supposed betrayal. "Yes, sister, but the clans are still restless. Some might even turn traitor like Ranger." Blaze reminded her "But, we do need some company since mother went mad with grief over father's death and disappeared" Starlight sighed. She dearly missed her mother, for all her faults she still defended her when father called her lily-livered and all that. Overall, Blaze was the only family she had left. "If only Bounder was still alive" she said, nuzzling up to her brother.**

**Just then a loyal soldier appeared at the entrance "My lord and lady, we've caught a trespasser on your land, another blue fox" "Has he turned traitor?" Blaze asked "No, my lord. Actually, he says he's come searching for his siblings" "**_**How pathetically cub-like**_**" Starlight thought "Very well. We will indulge him before ending his misery." They followed the soldier out to where the other soldiers had caught the intruder, who held his head down in disgrace. Blaze addressed him, like a king addressing a servant. "Greetings, fellow clan-member. The guards don't like unexplained arrivals in our territory, and I'm inclined to agree with them" The intruder did not speak. "Come on, at least lift your miserable head up" Blaze said, glancing at the sky. "After all, it **_**is**_** a good day to die" This caught the intruder's attention, he lifted his head up and spoke "Or to come back from the dead" he said maliciously. Blaze was shocked. What he saw was like looking into a mirror. "Bounder? You're alive?" "Impossible!" Starlight responded. Bounder simply shrugged the guards off and paced toward his siblings "I'm a survivor, like both of you." "Why didn't you come back if you survived that snake bite?" "I wasn't conscious at the time. Even if I was, I doubt father would be bothered to keep me alive in my weakened state" Bounder explained. Both could agree with the latter point. "Guards, leave us" Blaze said. They obeyed. "Come with us, Bounder. Well fill you in on what you've missed"**

**Some moments later Bounder had been told what happened to their parents and the situation with keeping the clans in check. Bounder took all this in surprisingly well. "So what do we do now? If we have an army, why don't we just beat them into the ground?" He asked "We don't want to repeat father's mistake. So we must use this time to build up our leadership and calm the clans down so they don't betray us" Blaze explained. "And give the farthing foxes time to build up an army of their own? I think not." Bounder was disgusted by his brother's cowardice.**

**Starlight then had an idea, one that might calm both her brothers. "May I suggest that we distract the farthing foxes with something while we continue negotiations?" "That won't work. Ranger would never go along with any of this" "Ranger doesn't have to know the full scale of our plans. Besides, he's unimportant, to us and the clans. It's the farthing fox and vixen that we have to fool" Starlight said. Bounder disagreed "We'll have to get past their own cubs first. The females are easy prey, but the male is paranoid, hateful and stubborn as the guards." "Then I know just the match. You remember our cousin?" Blaze and Bounder exchanged worried glances "Russet is not one of us." Blaze said bluntly "Then we'll have to convince her." "Alright, then. Bounder?" It looked as if Bounder had no choice. He would go along with it "I agree." As his siblings left the cave his eyes turned from sickly yellow to a sickly poison-like green.**

"_**Act like the innocent flower, but be the serpent underneath**_**"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 1 – Chapter 10: Negotiations begin**

**Fox was currently resting in the early morning sun, pondering over the events of the feud. That pointless act of violence shattered his family in more ways than one. It started when his daughter was killed by Scarface, but then her body disappeared. His son Bold wanted to fight openly against the blue foxes, and in his rush Bold nearly got himself killed. After a quarrel Bold ran away. Then he discovered his daughter Charmer was in love with Scarface's son Ranger. With some prodding from his mate Vixen, Fox agreed to give them his blessing. Shortly after he had engaged in a duel with Scarface himself, but left him alive because he didn't have the killer instinct. Unexpectedly, Bold's mate Whisper arrived with Bold himself, who died after he forgave him.**

**Fox could count the number of foolish errors he had made which had ended him where he was. Shortly after the feud ended he had retired from public life, leaving the other farthing creatures to their own devices, but still living under the oath.**

**Friendly wandered up to his father. "Are you alright, father?" He asked "Mm? Oh, Friendly. I am fine enough." "Father, I can see you are not fine" Friendly pressed. "Fine, I'm not that alright, Friendly. I'm still tormented by the outcome of the feud. Dreamer's death, me driving Bold away to his own death, the list goes on" Friendly slightly twinged at his dead brother's name "You did what was right. Bold was rash and irresponsible." "But he was right about facing Scarface. I realised it only too late. Perhaps if I had acted earlier he and Dreamer might still be alive" "Speaking of Scarface…" "What of him? He's dead now" Fox said, wishing to end the matter quickly. "I still don't trust Ranger, nor do I like him consorting with Charmer, being Scarface's son. Charmer herself was disrespectful of your wishes, speaking with him when she was told not to" Friendly said.**

**Fox was disgusted with his son denouncing his siblings "Is it any different to when you snuck out when you were not supposed to, just to tell me of their activities? They will be fine. Trust my judgement" "The thing is, father, I don't believe you. Maybe your judgement is gone. I've thought that since you hesitated to kill Scarface." Now this was too much for Fox. He stood up and addressed his son sternly "Enough! I don't want to speak of this any more. I also don't want you insulting your siblings or Ranger. For all the good you've done in my life, I say the only weak link is **_**you**_**!" Friendly was dumbstruck. This was how he had being rewarded for all his years of loyalty? He couldn't respond, and simply walked away.**

**A few moments later Vixen arrived back with the others. Whisper was currently expecting her cub, but was still guilty about Bold's untimely death. Vixen and Charmer had remained loving company for Fox before, during and after the feud. Ranger had proven that he was a better fox than his father, and Fox was happy to call him his son in law. Right now Fox was hesitant to talk to anyone, even Vixen, especially about his quarrel with Friendly. Friendly himself was skulking near a tree. Then there was a familiar screech from the sky. "What is it, Kestrel?" Vixen asked. "There is a small group of blue foxes heading your way. But they don't look hostile." Fox and Vixen were intrigued by this, but decided to face them. They decided to bring the others with them in case their intentions were hostile. As they got up to leave Fox gave Friendly a stern look, a warning for him to keep his feelings, and his mouth, in check.**

**(Blaze's POV)**

**Convincing their cousin had not been easy. Even before the feud Russet had been so filled with hate, lashing out at almost anything. When he and Starlight had gone to speak to her she wanted nothing to do with his family. Apparently her brother Trip had been at the attack on farthing land and reported Scarface's disgrace to his clan. He had left the convincing to Starlight, as she was closer to their cousin than he was. Eventually, being promised blood, Russet grudgingly agreed. After that they got Bounder from the warren and headed towards farthing territory.**

**When they got there they saw a group of about five red foxes and one blue fox, their traitorous brother Ranger. The majority of the red foxes were female, the eldest being the farthing fox's mate, another one a spitting image of her mother, and the last one was a slightly darker shade of red with black-tipped ears. The last two were the farthing fox himself and his son. Ranger was the first to speak, immediately recognising his siblings. "Blaze… Starlight… Russet… Bounder?"**

**He recalled. He was surprised as they were when they learned Bounder was still alive. When he saw Russet he almost thought he saw his mother, the resemblance was that close. "Ranger, my brother" Blaze said, putting on his façade of friendliness. **

**Ranger was overcome with happiness "I… I thought you were all dead!" "Of course, you would" Russet growled, glaring at Charmer "While we've been fighting amongst ourselves you've been consorting with the enemy." Blaze held up his paw. "Stand down, Russet. We have come to talk business, not trade insults" Fox spoke up next "State you business then. I have no enthusiasm for the feud, now or ever." "I agree" said Blaze "That's why my sister and I stayed out of it, observing only from a distance" "Cowards" Friendly muttered. Fox glared at him again. "Call us what you may, our feelings remain the same." Blaze continued "The feud didn't bring our family any pleasure. Well, maybe a tiny bit, but, what we're really here is to talk about is an alliance." "An alliance?" Charmer said "But, surely Ranger's marriage to me is an alliance?" "**_**So naive**_**" Bounder thought, while Blaze continued his sweet-talking "Well, there we enter a grey area, my dear, If it was up to me alone, I would gladly see you and my brother help bring peace. However, as leader of the head clan, my position comes with a certain duty and responsibility to the other clans." Blaze lowered his ears and sounded sad "You see, the clans are very restless, even though a number of them are still loyal to my family"**

**Friendly seemed suspicious of all this "If you have so many followers why don't you attack and kill us all?" "Well, our father tried that and look what happened to him. Once you steal something you spend the rest of your life fighting to keep it. If we simply came in and slaughtered you all we would still be fighting with the other clans, and eventually the whole land would slip into chaos. But, if we made peace with you, say with one of our own still recognised by the clans, and one of your own, we would be given enough time to end the feud for good"**

**This deal seemed too good to be true. "I don't believe them" said Friendly. "They seem sincere enough" said Vixen. Fox agreed with his mate, hoping not to make the same mistake he did with Ranger "Alright, we'll give this a try." Blaze seemed happy "Just who did you have in mind?" Fox asked. "Well, which one of you has yet to take a mate?" Starlight asked. Whisper stepped back at once. She had no wish to insult Bold's memory by participating in a feud she had no knowledge of. That left only… "You can't be serious!" Friendly stammered. "Please Friendly. We want to end this feud as much as you do." Vixen said "Do it for us" "Alright" Friendly said. "Fair enough" Blaze said "And for our side, that leaves only you, Russet" "**_**WHAT?**_**" Both Friendly and Russet yelled. "Don't you dare leave me with him" "Russet, my cousin, can you put aside your hatred just once?" Russet pondered for a while, mumbling incoherently. She finally walked over to the farthing foxes "You owe me, Starlight. You hear me?" Starlight ignored her and turned back to Fox and Vixen "I hope this will turn out well. Good day"**

**After Ranger's siblings left, Fox turned his attention to Russet and Friendly "I can understand your displeasure at all this, but at least give this a try, both of you" "Yes, sir" they both said. Once they were alone they glared at each other. Friendly spoke first "I'm not letting you out of my sight for one moment, understand?" "The feeling is mutual, red fox, I assure you" Russet spat. "Good!" "Fine!"**

**Starlight looked from a distance, slightly amused at the fighting. "They're getting on well, aren't they Bounder? Bounder?" Bounder came to his senses "Oh, yes, sister. I was just distracted by what might be coming" "Have patience, this is all part of the plan" Starlight said as she walked off. Bounder was lying. He wasn't focusing on the plan, but rather the black-eared vixen he saw at the meeting. Something besides her beauty had entranced him, something that had caused her to step back. "**_**I must have her!**_**" He thought lustfully "**_**Bollocks to the clans! When I take control whatever I say will go.**_**"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 1 – Chapter 11: A **_**Shadow**_** of Life**

**On a starry night, a pair of young adults was walking down by the river, hand in hand, gazing at the scenery. Little did they know that this spot was a hot spot for criminals, one in particular that was about to make his move.**

_**BANG!**_

**The couple stopped and stared up at the source of the gunshot standing on the rocks; a fifteen-year old boy, with two Beretta handguns and a machete. He was wearing a green-grey jacket, blue pants, and a medium-sized backpack. He also looked downright scary, with his short dark hair, sunken-in brown eyes and his thousand yard stare.**

"**How charming. It melts the heart, but so does my gun. So, if you'd please hand over your valuables before I have to get more violent." The boy said with a suave but slightly angry voice. Too scared to say no, the two handed over anything they thought they could give up to the kid. "You'll never get away with this, you scoundrel!" The man protested "You'll be caught and damn-well hung!" "I think he looks pretty-" The boy cut the woman off as he searched through their pockets. "Madam, please, not the jest about me looking pretty damn-well hung already. You're not in any position for such things." When he finished taking what he wanted the man spoke up again "Are you going to shoot us now?" "I only shoot people when I absolutely have no choice. But, I can't have you blabbing about this to the authorities either" The boy pulled out what looked like a perfume bottle and sprayed it in the couple's faces. As they were covering their faces the boy knocked them out with the ends of his handguns. "Nothing personal. But a man has to eat, y'know" Then he ran off into the night with his ill-gotten gains.**

**Over the next day Dreamer, Rowan and Quicksilver made it to the town, and boy was it hard to hide and blend into an urban environment. They often had to stay on the outskirts, leaving Rowan and Dreamer to scavenge or steal what food they could. But that was mostly eaten by their new 'friend' Quicksilver. Now, Rowan didn't hate the horse, he had a good heart, and you eventually grew onto his almost-childlike personality, but it was just such a burden having to care for another animal besides his friend. Rowan sat and sighed "**_**Maybe I should just give up and go home. But how can I go back just after I ran away from my parents? And what will Dreamer and Quicksilver think?**_**" He didn't notice Dreamer come up to him and nuzzle him lightly. "Is something wrong, Rowan?" "Oh no, Dreamer. I'm just getting a bit of rest before it's my turn to get food." Rowan said, sitting up "And I guess I should get going now" Rowan pulled up his hood and went into town.**

**The young boy who had robbed the couple last night headed for the nearby Pawn Shop. You could often find some rare and interesting items there. As he entered the shopkeeper barely lifted his head. As he dumped the jewellery and items on the counter the boy noticed an item that looked similar to a miniature EMP generator on the middle left shelf. "Say, what's that on the middle left shelf?" The shopkeeper looked around "That, my friend, is a rare prototype hologram projector that was made by the Americans." He said with a hint of pride in his voice. "I find that rather hard to believe. What are you trying to push on me?" "Only the truth, Mr-" "**_**Shadow**_**" "Mr. **_**Shadow**_**" "Is it available for trade?" **_**Shadow**_** asked "Well, you can collect them, as long as their non-functional. But I'm afraid nothing you've got could even come close to the trading price" **_**Shadow**_** smirked. "Well, I've always got **_**this**_**" he said, pulling out the same perfume bottle. The shopkeeper nearly burst out with laughter. "Sorry, boy, but I don't trade in perfume" The grin was wiped off his face when **_**Shadow**_** sprayed in his face a foul smelling substance. "There's a difference between perfume and defoliant, mister. Not a large one, but large enough for my use" AS the shopkeeper covered his bloodshot eyes **_**Shadow**_** quickly grabbed the holo-projector and ran out of the pawn shop.**

**Rowan, although he despised stealing, discreetly stole what food he could. He also asked for directions or tried to get any maps of the area. Today he did manage to get one, a very useful one at that. When there wasn't anything to steal or the food was currently too well protected Rowan would head for the alleyways. Soon Rowan came across a line of rubbish bins. He tapped one of the metal ones "**_**Galvanised, not one of those cheap plastic places**_**" Rowan thought sarcastically. "Bon appétit" He said as he opened the bin to a foul stench. He immediately put the lid back on and stepped back, suddenly hearing a click and feeling something metal jab into the back of his head.**

"**You're out of your territory, aren't you?" **_**Shadow**_** asked "Um, hi?" "This is my hiding spot." "You mean you live here?" Rowan asked "Yes, you got a problem with that?" Shadow asked "No! Not at all, I'm just a normal person in a desperate situation trying to-" Shadow shot into the air, just near Rowan's neck. "I don't want to hear it. You notice all the items scattered around the area? Those are also mine. And from my vantage point, you're trying to take what I've rightfully stolen." Rowan gasped "Just let me go, and we'll forget this ever happened, okay?" Shadow threw Rowan to the ground "It's not that easy, wimp. If you leave now, you'll tell the police about my activities. I have a clean record thus far and you won't blemish it while I'm standing over you" "**_**My thoughts exactly. But I don't care about the police at this point**_**" Rowan coughed up the dirt, drew his pocket knife and slashed Shadow's leg. Shadow yelled and clutched his leg. "Arrgh! Son of a bitch!" He couldn't stop Rowan from running away. But he would catch him.**

**Rowan ran as fast as he could through the streets. "**_**Who was that nutcase? I may be a thief myself, but at least I don't try to kill people**_**" He thought. Rowan almost collided with Quicksilver. "Ow, watch it." Quicksilver said "What's wrong?" asked Dreamer "We've got to move, quickly" Rowan said. "Are the 'police' chasing us?" "Much, much worse than that. Let's move!" The group followed the road and via the map. Little did they know that they were being followed.**

**After a while they came across a small rock quarry. As they rested Quicksilver noticed Rowan wasn't alright at all. "Rowan, what's going on? What happened to you?" Rowan was reluctant to talk, but eventually spoke "While I was looking for food I stumbled into an alleyway and came across a homicidal human my age!" Both were shocked, but Dreamer knew there was something else on his mind. "And?" "That, and… I just don't feel like I can lead you anymore." Quicksilver was amazed. "You can't give up now, Rowan! Not while we're still on track!" Dreamer went up and placed her paw in Rowan's hand "You helped me pull myself together when I was almost killed. We'll help you pull through this. I promise" Rowan forced a smile "Thanks, but I'll need a lot of support." Dreamer nodded in understanding, then decided to change the subject "So, what about this 'homicidal maniac'?" "I don't know who he is, but he's a criminal, and probably won't follow us"**

"**The name is **_**Shadow**_**, and the chase is far from over, Rowan!"**

**The group looked up to see **_**Shadow**_** walking towards them with a handgun in one hand and his machete drawn in the other. Rowan drew his knife. "So you're a nature lover as well as a sneak" "It's better than what you are, hypocrite." "Come on, try and hurt me, if you can" "I don't engage in meaningless combat" **_**Shadow**_** wouldn't take 'no' for an answer and shot at Dreamer and Quicksilver. **_**Shadow**_** kicked Dreamer away and dodged Quicksilver's hoof blows. As he prepared to shoot the dumb creature **_**Shadow**_** felt that familiar feeling of metal piercing flesh on his hand and dropped his handgun. He turned his head and saw Rowan full of wrath "But I have no qualms about hurting those who harm my friends!" **_**Shadow**_** threw Rowan off and the two engaged in a form of combat long forgotten- swordplay, or fencing.**

**Rowan countered **_**Shadow**_**'s heavy blows and long blade with short quick stabs. This continued until Rowan gained the upper hand and cut **_**Shadow**_**'s other hand, grabbed the machete and held it to the bastard's throat. He grimaced "Kill me quickly" "That would be the easy way out, **_**Shadow**_**. You don't deserve it" **_**Shadow**_** smiled slightly. Dreamer and Quicksilver came out with a renewed respect for Rowan. "I hope you learn something from this" **_**Shadow**_** was dumbstruck "So you talk now" he asked as Rowan bandaged his wounds, hoping he was not going mad. "Just one question; who are you, really?" "No one of consequence" "I'm not asking much" "Get used to disappointment" Rowan stood up. "I'm sorry, guys. I'll see this through to the end. But what to do with you?" He said looking at **_**Shadow**_**. "Well, you're too much of a wuss to kill- " **_**Shadow**_** was cut off as Rowan whacked him on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. "**_**May our paths never meet again, slime ball**_**" "Let's go then" Dreamer said. The group left the quarry as fast as they could. Behind them a pair of yellow eyes peeked out from a nearby bush. The rustling caught Rowan's attention, but he would worry about it later. Looking after his friends was his highest priority at the moment.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 1 – Chapter 12: Fell deeds awake**

**Bounder was currently conversing with a trio of blue foxes known as Butch, Scruff and Stripe. They had to be the most pathetic worms he had ever seen form all the clans, but the important thing is that they followed orders. "You know what to do then?" He asked them "Yes, sir" Butch responded. "Good. Remember your loyalties and remind those who have forgotten theirs" The trio then went off. They would provide the perfect distraction while he did his deeds. The red vixen he saw at the meeting, Whisper was her name, had just given birth. He decided that if he was going to convince her to his side now would be the time.**

**Friendly and Russet were currently on patrol in the Eastern area of their territory. Their parents were patrolling the South area, and Ranger and Charmer were patrolling the North area. Whisper was staying behind at the warren due to the birth of her cub. Thus far, both foxes had kept to their word that they wouldn't keep each other out of sight. They were still hostile to each other, but they were finding themselves unable to match each other equally in their quarrels. Seeing as they were on patrol Friendly decided to open conversation with Russet. "So, were you particularly lonely during the feud?" He asked "Not in the way you mean, no. And I'm not taking applicants, this doesn't change anything" Russet answered. "**_**So much for a civil conversation**_**" Friendly thought "But, if you were, what qualities would you be looking for in a mate" Russet thought "Well, loyalty… strength… breeding…" "I could do that" "**_**Humility**_**… compassion… style"**

**Friendly's ears sank. Those were the sort of qualities more likely found in his brother Bold. Russet noticed his expression and smirked "Got you there, didn't I?" "Whatever it takes to get an emotion out of you" Friendly replied. "Why you- I'll show you emotion" Russet said, pouncing at Friendly. He dodged her so she tried again. This went on for a minute or so, and it was actually quite fun. As they were giggling, trying to outdo each other the trio crept up behind them to observe the commotion. "That's… weird. For Russet, I mean" Stripe said. "I find it quite cute" said Butch. "Shut up, both of you" Scruff snapped "We're supposed to kill them and you're already ruining the trap" True to his word Friendly and Russet thought they heard something in the bushes. If Scruff could face palm he would. "Now you've done it. Attack!" He cried, as they rushed out…**

**Whisper was currently resting in the warren, looking after the cub sleeping next to her. It was a handsome thing for sure, like his father. "**_**His father**_**" Whisper thought. Her first mate didn't stay long and then there was Bold. "**_**Oh Bold, how I miss you**_**" Suddenly a shadow appeared in the entrance. Whisper managed to discern it as one of the blue foxes at the meeting, Bounder. "I had a feeling you'd be alone" he said maliciously. Whisper stood up to protect her cub "What are you doing here? Get out!" "I just got here. Besides, I am well aware of your vanity and love of peace and quiet." "It's not that. It's my cub. He hasn't opened his eyes yet, and I don't want the first thing he sees to be you." Bounder was insulted, but kept his anger in check. "My, quite the temper you seem to have. I wonder what could have caused that?"**

**Whisper's eyes darted from side to side "You don't know anything about me!" "Oh I beg to differ. I heard about how you manipulated the farthing fox's son to lead you here simply for your cub. Now that's the kind of quality I like in a potential mate" Whisper felt painful memories come back to her as Bounder paced forward even more. "You know you don't belong with them. Since when have they ever really treated you like one of their own?" "They took me in when I came here, at least that's something" "**_**And now for my masterstroke**_**" Bounder thought "Oh it is, but why did they do such? Was it out of pity for your lost mate, or was it for another hidden motive?" "You're lying! You're lying!" Whisper yelled "Oh yes. I excel at that. But you will find no more truth in your adopted family. The feud will be over soon. I am more powerful than my siblings. I can overthrow them. And together you and I can rule this area, make things the way we want them to be!" "**_**She will have no choice now**_**"**

**Whisper considered his offer, if what Bounder said was true than she and her cub might have a better chance of survival. But the image of Bold still kept coming into her head, driving her on…. No. No, she didn't want to rule or bask in any glory. Besides, she and her cub might also have a better chance of survival if she killed him here and now, one life for the price of dozens more. So Whisper swelled up all the courage she could muster and said "I will never join you, Bounder. I don't want power, only what's best for my son"**

**Even thought Bounder expected the possibility that this might happen he was still unprepared for the shock. His goodwill refused, his love shunned. He growled and leapt at Whisper, knocking her against the warren and away from her cub. In a fit of rage he sank his teeth into helpless creature, drawing as much blood as his lust would allow him. He then dropped the corpse and turned towards Whisper, pinning her underneath him. "I gave you the chance of aiding me willing, but you have elected the way of pain!"**

**Friendly was ripping at Stripe's ear while Russet was holding off Butch, which wasn't that hard. After watching Butch run headfirst into a tree one too many times Scruff decided to rip the heart out of Russet himself. He pinned her to a tree and began to claw at her. Friendly saw her predicament and, after whacking Stripe on the head, knocked Scruff off Russet. Butch and Stripe retreated while the two interrogated Scruff. "What's going on here, Scruff?" Russet asked threateningly "I wouldn't tell you even if I knew" Friendly joined in too "Were you acting alone or did someone send you to attack us?" "I'll never tell anything, scum!" Scruff said as he pushed his way past and escaped. Russet watched him flee and then turned to Friendly. "Thank you for saving my life" Russet said, without the slightest hint of anger. Friendly was taken aback but accepted "You're welcome" he said. They then turned and ran back to the warren.**

**Whisper was exhausted and in absolute pain. Bounder was still on top of her, feeling somewhat satisfied with himself. "You're not going to say a word about this, are you?" Whisper shook her head. "Good. As much as I'd like to stay I have to go now. Evil plots don't make themselves, you know" Bounder then exited the warren and raced off. Whisper turned her head and wept over the bloodied corpse that was her cub. The fact that she had been **_**violated**_** so horribly only added to the trauma. How could she tell the others what happened?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 1 – Chapter 13: A friend in need**

**Dreamer and Quicksilver gazed over the large junkyard Rowan had led them to. "Lovely, isn't it?" He said. Dreamer thought Rowan was out of his mind. "What are you talking about, Rowan?" she asked "What's lovely about it?" "Maybe that fight with that **_**Shadow**_** man went to his head **_**a bit too much**_**" Quicksilver suggested. "Oh, shut up, Quicksilver. What I mean is, it's the perfect place to spring a trap" Dreamer was about to ask again but Rowan held his hand up "Not here. Let's find some cover before we're spotted"**

**The trio hid behind a pile of rubble to discuss who they were setting a trap for and why. Rowan gathered them all in a huddle and explained his intentions. "Since we encountered **_**Shadow**_** I've had a feeling we're being followed" "It could be Shadow" Dreamer suggested. Rowan shook his head" No, it's too subtle to be Shadow. And that worries me. The plan is that we lead him to this area and get him off our tail for good" Dreamer wasn't optimistic. "I don't think it'll listen to you, Rowan" "Not to me, to **_**you**_**" "Her?" "Me?" This was taking too far. "I have a vague idea about what is following us, and I think it might have something to do with you. That's why I need you for this" Rowan explained "Rowan, are you sure about what you're doing?" "Please, Dreamer, would I lie to you?" Dreamer sighed. She might as well get it over with. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"**

**Dreamer wandered around the large piles of human rubbish and metal to find any glimpse of their 'stalker'. She was supposed to find it and lead it to the rubble pile where Rowan and Quicksilver would scare it off. She heard a clanking and turned her head around to see a quick glimpse of a shadow. All this junk looked the same to her so she decided to follow her nose.**

**Dreamer wandered around the rubbish mound until she heard a noise on the other side. She turned back and kept sniffing until her nose hit something soft. She looked up to see… the most handsome creature she had ever seen in her life. It was a fox slightly older than her, coloured like her brother Friendly, but with entirely black ears, a small streak across his nose and wide yellow eyes. Then she came to her senses "**_**This must be the stalker Rowan talked about**_**". She then ran back for the rubble pile, hoping that he would follow her, more than she had hoped he would. "Wait!" the distant voice called desperately. He caught up with Dreamer shortly before she arrived close to the rubble pile. "Please don't leave. I don't mean to hurt you" "I know" Dreamer said "But why are you following us?" The fox looked puzzled "'Us'? I didn't notice any other foxes with you" Dreamer looked confused. The fox finally understood "You mean that human and the horse are your friends?" This vixen was very strange.**

"**Hey, it's Dreamer!" A voice called from behind the rubble pile. "Dreamer, Your name is quite lovely. I'm Jaden" Dreamer was flattered "Nice to meet you, Jaden" "What are you waiting for? Scare it!" another voice yelled. "But, it doesn't seem to be angry or-" "Oh, shut up, cricket ball. Let me handle this" A light came up from behind the rubble pile and revealed two shadows, one of which cleared it's throat and said in a booming voice "We are dragons! Ferocious, hungry dragons! So go away before we EAT YOU!" He then made odd roaring noises and strange shapes on the wall, which caused Dreamer to giggle a bit. It was all a bit silly. Jaden was just plain confused. "Wow, Rowan. That is clever. Let me have a go" The other, dumb-sounding voice said. 'Rowan' sighed in great frustration "Great, you've completely ruined the atmosphere" He said as the two began to tussle and fight. Jaden and Dreamer went behind the rubble pile and saw Jaden and Quicksilver at each other's throats. Jaden growled to get their attention. "Oh, please, don't hurt us!" Quicksilver pleaded as they pulled themselves together and put the fire out. "Are you two just downright stupid?" Jaden asked. "I guess I was right after all." Rowan said "About what species our stalker was, I mean" "You knew I was following you?" "Yes. I didn't react because I didn't want to spoil the opportunity to scare you off. Not that I had to" Rowan glared slightly at Quicksilver who just slumped.**

"**Guys, this is Jaden" Dreamer said, making the introductions "Jaden, this is Quicksilver" Quicksilver stood proudly. "And this is my best friend in the world, Rowan" "Sorry, we got off to a bad start, Jaden. Any misgivings you might have concerning humans, I understand" Jaden simply nodded. "Is something wrong?" Rowan asked "No, no. It's just… I've never quite met a group like this before. Although, when I was still a cub, I did hear stories about a legendary group called 'The animals of Farthing Wood' or something like that"**

**This got Dreamer's attention "What about them?" "Well, apparently they all lived under an oath of protection so that they could get to this place called White Deer Park" "Hey, that's where we're going" Quicksilver piped up "**_**Oh ye gods**_**" Rowan thought "**_**Why are you so stupid, Quicksilver?**_**" "The park is real?" Jaden asked "It's certainly real" Said Dreamer "And we're all heading their together. You could come with us if you'd like". She looked at him and Rowan hopefully. Rowan was about to speak out when he got a look from Quicksilver that said "Rowan, you're never going to win this argument" "I guess one more can't hurt. Alright, Jaden, you're in." "Thank you. I'll help as much as I can" "I'm sure you will. Now let's leave before we're crushed by heavy machinery"**

**Meanwhile back at the quarry, Shadow had come to and started to follow the group as best he could. God knows why though. He just thought that there might be some new opportunities coming his way. Un known to him, he was being watched by curious eyes.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 1 – Chapter 14: Friend and foe alike**

**Since the nearest town was still one day away the group had decided to detour through some nearby trees for a while. Jaden was taking this time to reflect on his new companions. Quicksilver was dumb, end of story, but he was just too lovable to hate. Rowan was a nice enough person, for a human, but could be quite overconfident and overprotective at times. The only one who really stood out for him was Dreamer. Words could not describe how he felt about her. Her beauty, her bright personality, her all-around friendliness, everything about Dreamer seemed too god to be true.**

**The group knew that Jaden had been following them since Rowan's fight with **_**Shadow**_**, and it was certainly no secret as to why. Rowan was still a bit suspicious, but it was to be expected. That night as they were sleeping, just before the sun rose, Dreamer began to rouse. She just couldn't sleep for some reason; maybe her cub-like curiosity was getting to her again, not that she minded. To clear her mind she decided to explore the area. It was such a pleasure to explore everything the low-light of the dark sky.**

**Dreamer noticed the sun was peeking over the horizon "**_**I guess I should get back before the others wonder where I am**_**" She thought. She felt like a cub again. But then she heard something over in the trees. Dreamer decided to check it out. As she got closer to the trees she heard a heavy breathing. "Hello?" "Who… who are you?" A rather quiet voice asked. "My name is Dreamer" The voice suddenly stopped. "Dreamer? I thought you were dead" Dreamer was confused "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" "Come closer" Nervously, Dreamer stepped into the trees and came across a red fox with a scar across his left eye and what seemed like a bad leg. Somehow he looked familiar to her but she couldn't remember… "**_**Wait. Something seems to be coming back to me, like a memory**_**" As she flashed through her memories she came to a realisation. This poor creature was in fact… "Bold?"**

"**Yes, my name is Bold" Dreamer didn't know whether to feel happy or shocked. "Bold, what happened to you?" "It's a long story" "I'll bet, But, you're hurt badly. Stay here, I'll go get help" "Don't, Dreamer. There's no point" "Yes there is! You could die. I won't see you dead when you can still be saved." Dreamer ran off, back to the camp. Even though he was constantly exhausted and in pain, Bold hadn't felt this happy in a long time. His sister Dreamer was alive!**

**Dreamer got back to find Jaden, surprisingly, open-eyed. "Where have you been?" He asked "I was worried for you safety." "Right now I'm worried for another person's safety" Dreamer said as she nudged Rowan, trying to wake him up. Rowan and Quicksilver stirred. "What's going on?" Rowan asked still half asleep. "Let me guess, someone's in trouble" Dreamer nodded "While I was wandering I came across another fox. He's in real trouble" Jaden's heart ground to a halt. Could another fox have won her attention? "We can't stop for every injured animal we come across, Dreamer" Rowan said, but Dreamer wouldn't give up "Please, it means so much to me" Jaden spoke up "I agree with Rowan. We should just move on" Quicksilver stared at him "How can you be so cold-blooded?" "It's called being smart, something you have yet to achieve" Before he could continue Quicksilver simply kicked him so Dreamer could continue "Why this particular fox?" "Because he's my brother!" Everyone fell silent. Jaden completely changed his tune inside, knowing the same feeling. But he still couldn't help but feel jealous. "Okay, where is this brother of yours?" Rowan asked as he unpacked his First Aid kit.**

**Dreamer led the others to the spot where she had found Bold, hoping he was still there and still breathing. Thankfully, he was. "You weren't kidding. He is in trouble" Rowan said. Dreamer went over to Bold who stirred. "What's going on, Dreamer? Who are they?" "These are my friends, Rowan, Quicksilver and Jaden. We'll help you." "You shouldn't do this, Dreamer. I have nothing to live for." "Stop beating yourself up. I'm your sister and you're going to live, damn it!" Bold smiled at her sister's newfound persistence. Rowan wandered up to inspect Bold. "Okay, what seems to be the problem?" "Just be careful with my leg" Bold requested "I'll keep that in mind" Rowan said as he checked for broken bones or bleeding.**

**When he got to Bold's leg he carefully lifted it up to see if there was any problem, then - "Oh lord, how long has **_**that**_** been in there?" Rowan exclaimed, covering up his mouth. "What's wrong?" Jaden asked. Rowan turned and, having heard his cold statements, said "There's a bullet stuck in his leg, that's what's wrong!" "Glad you noticed" Bold said with a hint of sarcasm. Jaden almost regretted his outburst "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it-" "Oh no!" Quicksilver yelled "Bold's going to die!" Rowan clamped his mouth shut "Quicksilver, calm down! If you want to help, run into the woods and find me a blue flower with red thorns" Quicksilver made a quick note to himself, chanting the phrase constantly as he ran off. "What do we need the flowers for?" "For getting rid of Quicksilver" Rowan held up Bold's leg and held up a pair of tweezers. "Now, this may sting a little. Just hold still and I'll yank this thing out" He said he slightly pulled at the bullet. Bold yelled in pain "Ow! Easy with the yanking!" "I'm sorry, but it has to come out." The two started to bicker until Jaden came between them "Time out!" He yelled. Rowan seemed a bit surprised but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt "Alright, what do you propose we do?"**

**Quicksilver, meanwhile, was still wandering around despite being surrounded by bluebells. "Oh, this would be so much easier if I could actually see the colours blue and yellow" He cursed to himself. He kept searching until he heard a yell "Hold on, Bold! I'm coming" Quicksilver grabbed a mouthful of bluebells and ran back.**

**Rowan was still pulling out the bullet and putting up with Bold's complaints while Jaden and Dreamer were behind him for support. "Okay, I can barely see the head. Just-" As he finally pulled the bullet out, Bold accidentally kicked Rowan, which sent him back slightly, sending Jaden back, landing on top of Dreamer. The two looked at each other in the awkward position they were in. "Ahem" They heard. They turned around to see Quicksilver returned with a bunch of bluebells. "Nothing happened" Jaden said as he and Dreamer pulled themselves together. "We were just-" But Quicksilver went over to Rowan instead. "Rowan, if you wanted a little private time alone for them all you had to do was ask" Rowan almost mock laughed. "That's the last thing on my mind right now" He then turned his attention back to Bold. It seemed that some of the pain has eased now that the bullet had been taken out of his leg. And Rowan had done it with such care too. "I misjudged you, Rowan" He said apologetically. "Join the club, we've got jackets" Rowan responded sarcastically. Dreamer and Quicksilver laughed slightly. Rowan bandaged up the bullet wound after using some iodine on it. "Can you walk?" "I don't think so. Not fast enough anyway" Rowan turned to Quicksilver "Quicksilver, do you think you can carry a passenger?" Quicksilver looked proud. A chance to be useful "Sure. Any friend of Dreamer is a friend of mine"**

**Rowan lifted Bold onto Quicksilver's back as they continued their trip.**

**(Author's note)**

It might seem a bit clichéd to bring Bold back, but if other writers can do it, why not me. I love Bold, and I was sad when he died in the TV series. Next chapter will be a brief interlude to give my own personal casting list now that all the characters have been introduced.


	15. Brief interlude Cast list

**Cast list**

**Note: This is purely my own thoughts about how I think these characters should sound**

**Key**

**Character: Voice actor – (Role also known for)**

**Main Characters**

**Dreamer: Catherine "Cat" Taber* (Mission Vao in "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic")**

**Jaden: Sam Witwer – (Vader's Apprentice in "Star Wars: The Force Unleashed")**

**Rowan: Matt Damon – (Will Hunting in "Good Will Hunting")**

**Quicksilver: Bill Fagerbakke – (Bulkhead in "Transformers Animated")**

**(*: Dreamer didn't have a voice actor in the original TV series, so I just gave her one)**

**Villains**

**Bounder: Fred Tatasciore - (Grindor in "Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (video game)")**

**Blaze: John Cygan - (Canderous Ordo in "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic")**

**Starlight: Jennifer Hale - (Bastila Shan in "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic")**

_**Shadow**_**: Jeff Bennett - (Prowl in "Transformers Animated")**

**Misc**

**Fox: Rupert Farley – (Original voice actor)**

**Vixen: Stacy Jefferson – (Original voice actor)**

**Friendly: Rupert Farley – (Original voice actor)**

**Russet: Lucy Gaskell - (Constantia in "Ancient Rome: The Rise and Fall of an Empire")**

**Ranger: Jon Glover – (Original voice actor)**

**Charmer: Stacy Jefferson – (Original voice actor)**

**Bold: Rupert Farley – (Original voice actor)**

**Whisper: Pamela Keevilkral – (Original voice actor)**

**Butch, Scruff, Stripe: Townsend Coleman – ("The Tick". Sentinel Prime in "Transformers Animated")**


	16. Chapter 15

**Part 1 – Chapter 15: Friends to the end**

**The group had arrived at the town by evening. As before, they stayed near the outskirts, but this time the dissent came not from Rowan, but Rowan, Jaden and their newest member, Bold. Rowan had noticed that Jaden had reacted rather harshly when Dreamer wanted to save Bold. And now that he was travelling with them Jaden seemed to clash more and more about Dreamer's wellbeing. He wanted to interfere, but decided not to as he knew that eventually they would have to warm up to each other's company and work together.**

**Tonight it was Bold and Rowan's turn to gather food. As they wandered the alleyways Rowan heard a noise and ducked behind a rubbish bin, pulling Bold back with him. Bold peeked out and saw a young human with short dark hair and an odd, pale face wander past, holding various valuables. He also noticed that when Rowan saw him he started to breathe more heavily. "Is something wrong, Rowan?" Bold asked "That… that was **_**Shadow**_**" Rowan said in angry disbelief. Bold was confused. "He's… he pretty much sums up the simple cruelty of human nature" Rowan said. Bold nodded "And you hate him for some reason?" "Are you kidding? He tried to kill me and the others before. If he was a car, I'd have him sold for scrap. If I ever came face to face with him, I would kill him" Bold said nothing. He hadn't been that angry since he tried to attack blue fox territory to avenge Dreamer. "Sorry, sorry. I just lost it for a minute." "I get what you're getting at" "Yeah, that's the kind of hatred he's driven me to" "Let's get back to camp" Bold said finally.**

**When they got back Rowan explained that they had seen **_**Shadow**_**, putting everyone, even Jaden, on alert. Jaden did need some explanation, so Dreamer told him of Rowan's swordfight with **_**Shadow**_**. "I don't know how much good I'll be in a fight, but I'll stand up to **_**Shadow**_**" Bold said "From what we know, you wouldn't last two seconds if he attacked you, Bold" Jaden rebuked "And you would?" "As of now you can barely walk" "But I have the experience to back up my mistakes" "What good is experience in combat, especially to someone with a bad leg?" "My leg will heal, but you'll always be crippled by your own stubbornness and pride!" Just as it looked like they were about to fight Dreamer stepped in between them "Stop it! Stop it, both of you! None of us will stand a chance against Shadow if we don't work together" "Dreamer's right" said Rowan "So, Jaden, either shape up or ship out. What will it be?" Jaden cringed and dropped his head in shame "I apologise. I spoke out of turn." "That's putting it mildly" Bold muttered. "We'll worry about what to do with shadow later. Right now we need to get food and supplies before we move on"**

**The next morning Rowan decided to try and find a map or directions while the others stayed at the camp. He snuck into a help office and found the last map he needed for the trip. Then he heard screams and crashing. Sensing trouble he slipped on his hood readied his knife and went to investigate.**

**It turned out the noise was the alarm at the bank in the centre of the town. And who should the culprit be but **_**Shadow**_**? A small crowd had gathered and formed a ring around the boy, but stayed back as he held a bag of money in one hand and pointed a handgun in the other "If anyone tries to stop me, I'll be forced to do something I really don't want to do!" He yelled. Rowan pushed his way through the crowd "This time you've gone too far, **_**Shadow**_**!" **_**Shadow**_** turned around towards Rowan, obviously not recognising him. Rowan lifted his hood to show his eyes. Then he seemed to recognise him.**

"**I hoped we wouldn't meet again, but I guess I was tempting fate, wasn't I?" Both smirked slightly. "I have to give you credit, Rowan" said Shadow "You led me on quite a chase, but nobody gets away from **_**Shadow**_** in the end. And, thanks to you, my fortunes seem to have changed for the better" **_**Shadow**_** drew his machete while Rowan drew his knife "It doesn't have to be this way, you know. If you could just let go of a grudge" Rowan pleaded, hoping to avoid blood. "Sorry, this isn't about a grudge. You are your animals buddies are the only one's who have ever gotten away from, and, as I told you I've got a reputation to protect."**

**Rowan lunged at him, but **_**Shadow**_** blocked his blade with his own. It was déjà vu all over again. The bystanders, clueless as to what was going on either ran or did nothing, but a few of them cheered Rowan on. As they dropped their knives they resorted to punching, kicking, and even biting. Shadow then slammed Rowan's head on the pavement, grabbed up his machete and was about to kill him when he heard distant sirens. Growling he got up and kicked Rowan once in the side "Like I said before, the chase is far from over". He then ran over to an unoccupied motorcycle and drove off. Rowan got up and realised with dread that he might be heading in the direction of his friends and hurried after him as best he could.**

**Dreamer had seen the duel and ran back as soon as Rowan and **_**Shadow**_** started to fight again. When she got back she told the others what was happening and that they should prepare in case Shadow came for them as well. "Maybe we could set a trap for him the way we set a trap for Jaden" Quicksilver suggested. Bold was about to dismiss him when Jaden piped up "Actually, that's good thinking, Quicksilver" Nobody was expecting Jaden to say something like that. Quicksilver felt slightly proud "He said 'good thinking'" "And 'Quicksilver'" Said Dreamer, slightly surprised. "What sort of trap then? And think quickly" "I think I know" said Bold "If anyone's willing to listen to a fox with a bad leg" Jaden felt like he should apologise by taking his suggestion "I'm willing to take your advice, Bold" Bold was surprised. "Then let's set it up"**

**Bold's plan involved setting up an inviting route through the grass for Shadow to follow and set up a log for him to trip over, knocking him out. And if that didn't knock him out then Quicksilver could pound his head in. Quicksilver was looking forward to it until they saw Shadow driving up in a motorcycle. Realising that they should run, the group did so. **_**Shadow**_** noticed black shapes and drew out his handgun. He only recognised two of them too late as the motorcycle hit the log, flinging him out of the driver's seat and crashing onto the ground.**

**Once the area was clear, a group of shapes passed through the grass an up to **_**Shadow**_**'s bruised and unconscious form.**

**(**_**Shadow**_**'s POV)**

_**Shadow**_** started to stir. He head was aching and he felt uncomfortably pressed up against something. Maybe the police had caught him and thrown him into a cell. Then he opened his eyes and saw… trees? He couldn't tell. His vision was a bit blurry. Shadow tried to feel for his weapons but, for some reason couldn't move his arms. He looked down and his vision began to clear more. He was tied to a tree, his weapons were gone and he was in the middle of some forest in the middle of nowhere! "**_**What else could possibly happen to me?**_**" He thought.**

**Then a trio of foxes came out of the shadows towards him, but coloured blue instead of red. "**_**Oh no, I had to ask**_**" "You're awake. Good" The middle fox said. **_**Shadow**_** could barely contain his anger "Who are you? What's going on? How did I get here?" He yelled, as the fox bit his foot to shut him up. "My name is Blaze, and I brought you here to do some work for me" "How is it that every fox I meet can talk now?" "So I guess you met one of my spies" "Spies? Is that how you found out about me?" Blaze smiled "Yes, it is how I found out about you, about your merciless nature. I need someone like you for my plans" Shadow didn't want to hear about it. This honestly did not seem real. "I only work for myself. Now let me go or I. Will. Kill. You." 'Blaze' then laughed hoarsely. "You may kill me, but even with your weapons you could not take on the might of all the clans" This got **_**Shadow**_**'s attention. He was trapped, surrounded by foxes, and being asked to do their dirty work. He could try to escape, but if this 'Blaze' was telling the truth he would have to fight of hordes of enemies. He was tough, but he had his limits.**

**Humiliated and defenceless, **_**Shadow**_** sighed. "Who do you want dead?" He asked, accepting Blaze's offer offer. Blaze smirked in triumph. "Release him" he ordered the other foxes. Who went up and chewed off the bonds keeping **_**Shadow**_** to the tree. **_**Shadow**_** rose, rubbing his wrists, with a sour look on his face. "Come with me" Blaze beckoned. "I shall acquaint you with the area and of the work I have in store for you" Seeing no choice, Shadow followed Blaze, wondering what he had gotten himself into.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Part 1 – Chapter 16: Am I my enemy's friend?**

_**Shadow**_** was currently on patrol duty, a boring job more suitable for a mindless soldier. Of course, ever since he got here he hadn't been the slightest bit happy. From what Blaze had told him he was now involved in a blood feud between the blue fox clans of this area, called White Deer Park, and a group of red foxes. It's the colour, isn't it? I mean, why bother fighting your own species? There is no point. He had also gotten acquainted with Blaze's siblings Bounder and Starlight. While Starlight looked harmless enough, Bounder creeped him out. Those glowing eyes of his simply put the 'pulse' in 'repulsive'.**

**Speaking of which, he noticed Bounder coming up to him. "**_**Shadow**_**, I have another job for you" He said gruffly. This was why Shadow didn't sell his services; he didn't have to put up with this sort of bad attitude. "What's the problem?" He asked "I need you to help me with a certain red fox" "Is that why you're so riled?" "Just do as I say. Get that thing out of your bag" Shadow knew what he meant, and pulled out his hologram projector. "Now follow me" Bounder said, leading **_**Shadow**_** to a piece of cover. "You want me to scan or observe something?" "Yes" They waited until a red vixen with black ears came pacing by "Now" Bounder ordered. Shadow set the projector to 'scan' and the projector shot out a beam of light to obtain the vixen's memories. "What do you need this vixen's memories for" "To dig up a remnant of her past. One that haunts her to this very day"**

**Later that evening, at the red fox warren Fox and Vixen had called everyone there to make a special announcement. "So far, negotiations with the blue foxes seem to be going well" He said, looking proudly at Friendly and Russet, both trying to look calm and neutral. "But, despite this, Vixen and I aren't getting any younger. But we are still a family and I have decided to name my successor." Everyone waited in anticipation for his decision. "After much thought I have decided that Ranger would be the best choice to succeed me. You have more than proven your worth and you have brought my daughter much joy. I hope you will do well." Ranger and Charmer were very happy. "I am honoured, sir." Ranger said while Charmer came up and nuzzled her father. "Thank you, father" Russet looked in amazement as Friendly simply smiled. "Aren't you upset that you weren't chosen, what with the importance placed on our relationship?" "I'm not a leader, Russet. And, to me, our relationship is more than just a political gesture" Russet was touched. As she had grown less hateful Friendly had grown less arrogant and jealous. Then, everyone noticed that Whisper was missing. Everyone knew that something was wrong with her but she had refused to speak to anyone. Vixen decided to go look for her before it got dark.**

_**Shadow**_** and Bounder were hiding behind a tree, waiting for Whisper. Bounder had told him Whisper's story involving a fox named Bold, and he had managed to find an image of him from her memories. Finally she came over to the stream. Since her encounter with Bounder she had been more shaky and sleepless, and she still hadn't told anyone about what happened or why her cub was dead. As she leaned down to drink she noticed a tuft of fur on her forehead out of place and brushed it down with her paw. As she checked her image out in the water she heard a familiar voice "Oh yes. Very fetching"**

**Whisper jerked her head up and was shocked to see her dead lover looking down on her. She could only stare in amazement. "And hello to you" **_**Shadow**_** said through the Bold hologram. "Bold, y-you're alive?" "Don't sound so pleased" "What do you mean?" Whisper asked confused "I simply hadn't expected to see you like this" "Standing up, you mean?" "N-no. I… I just… haven't seen you since…" "A few months ago?" **_**Shadow**_** asked "Yes" Whisper was completely shocked and had no idea what to say. It's as if her dreams were coming alive. "H-how are you, Bold?" "Fine. Somebody led me to my death for the sake of some dead cub, but apart from that things are going swimmingly" Whisper was now convinced that her dreams WERE coming alive.**

_**Shadow**_** was doing his job well, Bounder could see it. And he simply loved the reaction of his former lover "So, Whisper, you loathsome maggot, how are you?" **_**Shadow**_** asked. Whisper was shocked. Bold had not been so vulgar in her dreams. "Well, frankly… well, frankly…" she could hardly speak "Frankly what? Spit it out, you horrid little scabby reptile!" Whisper looked from side to side nervously "Well, frankly, everyone thought you were dead" She looked up and saw Bold was gone. "Well frankly… I AM." Whisper turned her head around to find Bold standing beside her, looking full of wrath.**

**She almost screamed, but the silence was broken by Vixen's voice calling Whisper's name. "Do come over here" Bold said nastily. "No, don't!" Whisper pleaded, running away from Bold. "Why not?" Vixen asked "Have you got someone there with you?" "Um… not as such" "Is it a female?" "No" "Is it a male?" "Um…" Whisper turned back to see Bold appearing and disappearing at random and in different places. "Um… yes. Yes it is" Vixen could sense something wrong. "You hesitated, Whisper. I can tell whether I'm being lied to, and I know something's wrong with you" Whisper could barely take it. "Nothing's wrong!" "Then, let me come over" Bold went up to Whisper "So farewell, Whisper. You'll be seeing me later" Bold then disappeared as **_**Shadow**_** turned off his hologram projector.**

**Bounder was in quiet hysterics "**_**Time to learn the price of refusing me, Whisper**_**" he thought to himself. Shadow, however was quietly contemplating what he had done. He didn't understand. He was simply doing what he did best, making misery for other people. Then WHY did he feel so guilty? WHY? "They're just dumb animals. They're just dumb animals" He reminded himself "**_**Don't be stupid!**_**" His thoughts said otherwise**__**"**_**They obviously aren't! You could see the pain that vixen was going through as you mocked her by being her dead mate! You've really sunk to the bottom of the barrel, Shadow**_**" Shadow had become so contemplated in his thoughts that he didn't notice Bounder butting his head on his leg. "Coming" he said as they wandered back to blue fox territory. Back to the cave where he would have to sleep like a cramped ball of flesh. Just him, and his thoughts.**

**(Author's notes)**

I decided to make Ranger Fox's successor because I like him slightly more than Friendly. And, even though I never saw the third season, I wasn't really a fan of Fox handing leadership over to Plucky.


	18. Chapter 17

**Part 1 – Chapter 17: Blessed manipulation**

**That evening, the group was resting near a group of trees. Winter was almost here, and they were almost at White Deer Park, a matter that had been Rowan's mind. "**_**Good things have to end sometimes**_**" Rowan thought to himself "**_**But Dreamer's my best friend, and I've only known her for a month or so**_**" He wondered what Dreamer would do once she and the others were at White Deer Park. He thought about leaving her, Quicksilver, Bold, Jaden… wait, Jaden? He seemed to be lonely too, but they had all gotten used to it. Rowan suddenly put two and two together, smiled to himself and made a plan.**

**First he waited to get Jaden alone. Once he did he came over to talk to him. "Oh, hello, Rowan" Jaden said lazily. "Jaden, we need to talk" "What's up then?" "**_**I can think of one thing**_**" Rowan thought. "It concerns Dreamer" Jaden's ears shot up. "**_**I knew it!**_**" "You want her, don't you? It's the reason you followed us, isn't it?" "Yes" Jaden said "I want her, but I don't know if she wants me or not" Rowan sat down "Well, Jaden, I'm no expert on this sort of thing, but there is one way to ask her if she does" He leaned in close to make sure nobody else could hear "What I recommend is this; tonight, try to catch her alone. Start up a conversation with her, get her interested. Then, when the moment is right, kiss her and tell her how you feel" Jaden listened intently. "I'll take this to heart, Rowan" "I know you will. Just don't tell anyone else about it, okay?" Rowan asked Jaden "I promise" He said. "Good" Rowan replied as he got up and walked off.**

**Next he tried to find Dreamer, which wasn't that hard. She was currently gazing at the leaves as they were bathed in the low sunlight. "Dreamer?" Rowan said trying to snap her back to reality "Dreamer?" Dreamer turned her head "Oh, Rowan. I wanted to talk to you about something" Rowan was surprised. Did she know? "What about?" Dreamer looked embarrassed. "Well, I feel strange" "Strange how?" "I feel sort of energetic, but not in a running, chasing sort of way"**

**After much thought and indentifying the symptoms Rowan came to a realisation "I think, Dreamer, you're in heat" Dreamer looked confused "What do you mean? I don't feel hot except for the sun shining on me" Rowan almost laughed and sat down next to her. "That's not what I mean, silly. When a female creature is in heat it means she is in the best position for 'you-know-what'" Dreamer nodded, knowing what they had discussed. "But, putting that aside, have you ever thought about what you want to do when you get back to White Deer Park?" "Yes" she replied "I want to spend the rest of my life with my family" "I can understand that, but, might it get a bit lonely just having your brothers and sisters and parents around?" "Well, no. I'll also have my other friends, like Quicksilver" **

**Rowan was a bit concerned. "What about Jaden?" At this, Dreamer seemed speechless. "Well… well…" "I think you should have a discussion with him, he seems a bit lonely" Rowan then leaned in to whisper like he did with Jaden "I think that tonight you should go and gaze at the stars near the edge. If Jaden finds you try to engage him in conversation." Dreamer tried to pay attention "If he does anything drastic, like say, kissing you, don't hold back. Just give in and give him everything you got" Dreamer nodded in understanding. "Promise you won't say anything about this?" "I promise" "**_**Excellent**_**" Rowan thought as he went back to camp.**

**That very night, near the edge, Dreamer lay on the ground gazing at the multitude of stars sparkling in the sky. She was so enthralled that she didn't notice Jaden coming up to her and was a bit startled by his arrival. "Jaden, you startled me" Jaden nervously forced a smile "I'm sorry to interrupt you. You know, you're always so cute when you're day-dreaming" Dreamer blushed "Thanks" Jaden sat down beside her. Dreamer began to sweat. It was true that she had liked Jaden ever since they first met, but what would happen tonight? "Are you looking forward to going home?" Jaden asked "Why of course" Dreamer replied "You're lucky you still have a family to go home to" Jaden said, ears drooping. "I don't". Memories flooded back.**

**When Jaden was a cub he had a mother, a father and five older brothers. It was heaven, until humans arrived with their weapons and dogs to hunt. His mother had picked him up, and ran while his father and brothers fled in a different direction. His mother hid him somewhere safe and ran off. He never saw them again. Dreamer could read his story in his eyes, and felt close to tears "And I thought I had it bad. I'm so sorry, Jaden. I've never really know that feeling" Jaden slowly recovered, remembering what Rowan had told him; "**_**When the moment is right, kiss her and tell her how you feel**_**". "The time is now" He said softly. Dreamer leaned in slowly "What was that, Jaden?" Jaden hesitated no longer. He leaned forward and kissed Dreamer with all his passion. Dreamer was surprised, but remembered Rowan's advice; "**_**If he does anything drastic, like say, kissing you, don't hold back. Just give in and give him everything you got**_**" Dreamer slowly closed her eyes and kissed Jaden back, feeling his soft tongue press against hers.**

**After a minute they broke away from each other, gasping from breath. Dreamer's mind was racing "**_**Was this how Juliet felt when she first kissed her Romeo?**_**" she thought. "Dreamer, I'm so sorry" Jaden said "Jaden, you kissed me!" "I couldn't help myself. For once, **_**I**_** was the curious one. I-" "Jaden, what's going on?" Dreamer asked "I always meant to tell you – I love you." Jaden confessed "Since the moment I laid eyes on you I have loved you, with all my heart" Dreamer felt so happy. She put her paw on Jaden's and smiled "Jaden, I love you too" Jaden was surprised "Really?" "Very much so, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Dreamer closed her eyes nuzzled Jaden under the chin. Jaden smiled, closed his eyes and nuzzled her back.**

**Words could not describe how happy these two were right now, for that is the miracle of love. They stared deeply into each other's eyes before they got up and went back to the campsite. Rowan had set up the tent, and they could vaguely make up the shape of Quicksilver trying to squeeze in. As they arrived Rowan looked up and smiled. The two lovers then realised that he had a hand in all of this. "So, how did it go?" Rowan asked. Dreamer went up and licked him on the cheek "Rowan, thank you so much for everything" "It was nothing, really. You two were just made for each other" Rowan said. Then he laid his head on his sleeping bag and fell asleep.**

**As they lay down near the end of the tent Dreamer remembered her earlier conversation. "Jaden, have you ever thought of cubs?" She asked "Cubs?" Jaden said "Not really, no. I decided to wait until I got this crisis off my mind first. Why? Are you-?" Dreamer smiled devilishly "Yes, Jaden. I am. I'm in heat. Now's the best time to do it" "You do know that there won't be any going back after this?" Dreamer raised a paw to his mouth. "Tonight we don't have a care in the world. And I can see you're enjoying this" She was right. Jaden **_**was**_** loving this, and he smiled as he go close to Dreamer. "You promise you'll be gentle?" Dreamer asked "I promise" Jaden replied. They then embraced and kissed again.**

**(Author's notes)**

_Finally!_ I've been waiting so long to do this chapter. This chapter is probably my favourite part of the story. I hope nothing is too much for readers.


	19. Chapter 18

**Part 1 – Chapter 18: Prelude to war**

**That night **_**Shadow**_** had been called by Bounder to meet him at a secret location to negotiate an agreement. "This had better be good, Bounder" **_**Shadow**_** said through his teeth "You're already in trouble for being inexplicably absent on countless occasions. I don't want to be part of it, or this feud" "That is exactly the reason why I called you here, and why I think you will take my new offer" Bounder replied. "So, what's the deal?"**

"**I want to end this feud quickly, but I need your help." Bounder explained, giving the impression of a beleaguered General in the Cold War. "My brother and sister don't seem to realise that we need a quick victory with crushing numbers to get things done, but you do. That's why I plan to make give you a high position in my army, along with your freedom" **_**Shadow**_** was now very interested. Bounder was saying he could let him go for ending this pointless violence. "And, as a token of my goodwill, I even will allow you to take some of my blood, as a kind of memento" "**_**Even better**_**" Thought **_**Shadow**_**. "I take it from your prolonged contemplation that you accept my offer?" Bounder asked "Are you kidding? I thought you'd never ask" **_**Shadow**_** replied.**

**As Bounder laid out his front paw, **_**Shadow**_** pulled out a glass syringe from his backpack and stuck the needle into Bounder's paw. Once it had filled up completely with disgusting pus yellow blood, tainted by the snake bite, **_**Shadow**_** removed the syringe and hung it on his hip. He turned to leave but felt his trouser leg being tugged at by Bounder "Is there anything else you mean to say?" Bounder pulled **_**Shadow**_** closer, face to face. "Only to wish us luck in our upcoming venture" **_**Shadow**_** scowled "I don't believe in luck" He said as he pulled away from Bounder and went back to his cave. Bounder sat there, smirking and cradling the syringe of his own blood. "Neither do I".**

**Back at the red fox warren Fox was lying in wait as Vixen came in. "Is something wrong, dear?" She asked him. Fox sighed. He had been so bored since he had passed leadership to Ranger and Charmer. "I just can't sleep, Vixen." "Then why waste time with small talk? Come on. Let's go hunting" Fox smiled, as it had been a long time since he had heard those words. They left the warren and went off into the night, side by side.**

**Friendly and Russet were out on patrol, as usual. "I'm heading back to speak with my cousin tomorrow" Russet said "Perhaps you would like to accompany me?" Friendly hesitated. His distrust of blue foxes, save two, was the only part of their antagonistic relationship that had not waned despite the recent events, but he decided to give it a try. "I don't see why not. I'll make sure to be extra prepared for then" Russet smiled, knowing vaguely what he meant. "I hate you, you know that?" "Really?" Friendly replied "Yes, I absolutely loathe you" Russet then moved in and licked Friendly's cheek, causing him to blush slightly. They then laid down to rest for the night.**

**Bounder, after his talk with **_**Shadow**_** had went to get Butch, Scruff and Stripe. He led them down to the main stream. Using a large rock they diverted it to a small hole long enough for it to fill up reasonably high. Then Bounder dropped the syringe and used his paw to smash open the glass. He yelped as a shard of glass got stuck in his paw, but pulled it out in short order, watching the contents pour into the water. He then turned to the trio. "Stay out of sight and make sure to tell me if any drinks from here" He ordered them. He knew that with their idiocy it would be hard for them, but he was running short on time. "Now, I must go talk with some others, then get a good night's rest" Bounder said and ran off.**

**Tonight's hunt had been quite enjoyable for both Fox and Vixen. They had managed to catch their fair share of fieldmice, while keeping to the oath as always. Having eaten their fill they felt they needed something to wash their throats. They came across a small pond they noticed hadn't been there before. Curious, they decided to taste its contents. It seemed alright at first. Then, suddenly, Fox groaned and felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his chest. Vixen also gasped and collapsed. "Vixen, what's happening?" "I don't know!" Fox then fell down, feeling his life leaving him, along with a sour taste in his mouth. "Fox, I love you" Vixen said as she gasped and dropped her head. "I love you too, Vixen" Fox replied. He finally felt his life leave him like a gust of wind.**

**As the trio watched from the bushes they could tell they were going to be rewarded. "They're dead! They're dead!" Butch cheered "Wait until Bounder hears! He'll be so pleased!" They then raced back to blue fox territory, but along the way, Butch got lost and stumbled across a bunch of stones. "Who daresss disturb my ssslumber?" A voice said. Butch looked around terrified, not noticing a green snake slither up to him and bite him quickly and cleanly on the leg. Butch cried in pain and fell on his chest. "Ah, another sssimpering blue fox" The snake hissed "Thisss time, I'll make sure you ssstay dead" She slithered onto Butch and bit his neck, pumping all her venom into his throat. Butch twinged and then fell still.**

**Scruff and Stripe, meanwhile were reporting the news to Blaze and Starlight, as Bounder wasn't available. "Magnificent, brother!" Starlight cried "Mother and father are finally avenged!" "Yes, it would seem so" Blaze replied, trying hard to suppress his own joy. "But, it leaves little purpose for our cousin, doesn't it?" "Leave that to me" Starlight said, giving Blaze a look that said "Touch her and I'll eat you alive".**

**(Author's notes)**

This is one I was NOT looking forward to writing. But it serves to change the entire pace of the feud. *Sniffs* One moment please, I think I need to get a box of tissues.


	20. Chapter 19

**Part 1 – Chapter 19: Shock and Horror**

**With the events of the previous night came the first snow and an ominous morning mist. Out of that mist came Dash, daughter of the farthing wood hare, trying to find her father. Soon he bumped into her. "Dash, where have you been?" Her father asked sternly "Sorry, father. But, I think I saw a ghost" She squealed. "It's just the mist" Hare began to say until the silence was further broken by a heavy breathing. In the mist came an approaching silhouette of a fox. Hare and Dash were about to run until Hare recognised the shape. "It's alright" he assured his daughter "It's just Whisper"**

**As Whisper came closer, however, he wasn't sure that they were safe. She continued walking towards them. Dash and Hare prepared themselves to run until… Whisper simply walked past them and sat down. They went to observe her and see if she was alright, which she wasn't. Her eyes were bloodshot and oblivious to anything around her. She was currently shaking and rubbing her paws desperately. "There's still a stain" she uttered. Dash was confused, for Whisper's paws seemed to be clean as ever. "Hell is murky. Why should I worry? I have told no one of what happened; no one knows the pain and humiliation he inflicted on me" She then sighed "Yet who would have thought the little one to have so much blood in him?" Hare felt a pang of sympathy. "**_**She must mean her cub**_**. **_**It must have been murder**_**" He thought.**

"**Bold had parents to comfort him in his need; where are they now?" Whisper asked despairingly "What, will these paws never be clean?" Hare looked to his daughter. "Let's go" He told Dash, trying to push her away. "You've heard what you should not" But Dash would not move, and she spoke up "Maybe she has said what she should not?" Whisper, not hearing them, sniffed her paws "Here's the smell of blood still. All the pollen in all the flowers in the park will not sweeten **_**my**_** paws!" She cried, and then howled. "Um, let's go, father" Dash squeaked. The hares then ran back to their abode. "Clean your paws. Don't look so pale." She told herself "I tell you yet again. Bold's dead. He cannot come out of his grave" Even so, he would not stop plaguing her dreams, especially after she saw him the other day before. "What's done cannot be undone" In her despair she didn't notice the blue fox guards sneaking up on her.**

**Starlight trudged through the snow, trying to find some trace of Russet. She did find her, cuddling up to that gullible fool Friendly. She decided to cut the leash and quietly hushed at her. Both seemed to stir, and were surprised to see her. "Starlight!" Russet said in shock "I'm sorry. I guess you got tired of waiting for us" "Oh, I got tired of this game a long time ago, cousin"**

**Friendly shook himself out of his torpor. "What is she doing here?" He asked Russet. Starlight scowled slightly at him "I was just making sure my dear cousin was doing her job, red fox" Russet shook her head desperately. "What do you mean?" Friendly asked "I mean, I chose my cousin for the negotiations specifically to kill you." "No, don't!" Russet pleaded. Starlight paid her no mind "And believe me; she was so looking forward to staining the snow with your blood, seeing the horror on your face as you were betrayed" Every word stabbed Friendly like a thousand needles. How could he have been so stupid? "So it was all lie?" He asked Russet, his voice quivering with building anger "You never loved me?" "No, that's not true! I hoped-" "LIAR!" Friendly roared "That's what you blue foxes are!" Russet was speechless "You, her, your father! The world's better off without the lot of you!" He screamed and ran off. **

**Russet was torn and turned to Starlight "You bitch!" She screamed "How could you?" Starlight just smirked. Russet screamed and ran towards her, claws drawn. She was then knocked away by Scruff and Stripe. "We're at war, cousin. Sometimes sacrifices must be made" "This isn't war, this is madness!" "If you kill me here you'll have nowhere else to go. Your lover has abandoned you; your precious step-parents are dead. Not even Ranger will accept you" "Shut up, just shut up!" "Let's go, boys" Starlight told the duo. Russet struggled in their grasp "Let go of me, you idiots!" "But gently now. I have plans for my beloved cousin"**

**Friendly raced back towards farthing territory, never looking back. He stumbled briefly and came to a halt at the sight before him; his parents lying on the ground, not moving, the same way Bold was when he died. "No, no, not now! No!" He pleaded, nudged his father, hoping for some sign of life. When none came Friendly howled as loud as he could, his tears flowing like a waterfall. This howling attracted Ranger and Charmer, who came to scene of the crime. "What's wrong, Friendly?" Charmer asked. Then she saw her dead parents, collapsed and wept, Ranger doing his best to comfort her.**

**Friendly looked up, never looking so angry in his entire life. "This is the work of your family, Ranger!" "What are you talking about, and where's Russet?" "Don't mention that traitorous worm ever!" "You're speaking out of turn, Friendly. I am the leader of this family now" Ranger responded "That was one of father's many mistakes. Maybe this is also part of the blue foxes plan! I should have killed you when I had the chance!" "You're hysterical, Friendly!" Ranger could not believe what he was saying. "I would never hurt any of you, and I won't fight you" "I don't care; I just want you and your family to die!" Friendly was about to attack when Charmer got in his way. "Stop it! Ranger is innocent" She screamed "Get out of my way, traitor!" Friendly snarled "This bickering isn't what father would want!" "Father couldn't even kill Scarface. And now he's dead, and usurped by the son of Scarface. Scarface! A swine and a murderer!" "If you do this, you're **_**no better than he is**_**!"**

**This stopped Friendly, and he turned away. "Look at me" Charmer urged "Am I still your sister?" Friendly did not respond "Am I still your sister?" She asked again. Friendly turned his head back to his sister's conflicted face. "You are still my sister" He admitted. "Now, where is Russet?" Ranger asked "She was sent by your sister to kill me. I think there might be an upcoming attack" Friendly told them. "Then let's waste no time" Ranger decided "Let's get the bodies back to the warren, find Whisper and get out of here" So they gathered up the bodies and went as fast as they could back to the warren.**

**All this time they had been watched by **_**Shadow**_**, who was simply shocked and appalled at what he had just seen. He hadn't heard the red fox perspective of things and regretted his choice of allegiance even more than ever. "**_**It seems that humans and animals are more alike than we know**_**" He thought. "**_**Maybe I should leave while I still have the chance. No. I still have a chance to make a difference, to end this goddamn feud one way or another**_**" His mind made up, Shadow ran back towards the blue fox warren**

**Meanwhile, not too far away, Rowan stuck his head out the tent and ushered the others awake, including the two love-birds. "Good thing I put the tent up" "Why? What's happening?" Bold asked, having never seen snow before. "Snow's up, or rather down" Quicksilver looked concerned "What do we do?" "We pack up camp and make the final few meters towards the park. Let's get going"**

**(Author's Notes)**

I've based Whisper's part in this story and this scene in particular on that of Lady Macbeth. I've also been thinking, and now I believe a better voice actor for Bounder would be Malcolm McDowall.


	21. Chapter 20

**Part 1 – Chapter 20: The cavalry is here**

**At the blue fox warren Blaze and Bounder were presiding over the makeshift prisons they had dug out with **_**Shadow**_**. Inside those cells at present were any blue foxes that refused to fight for their family or even for their own homeland. There was also a red vixen they had captured earlier this morning. They were under barrage by curses and calls of vengeance such as "You'll pay for this!" and "You sold us out, Bounder!" but those cries had little effect on them. "Silence, all of you" Blaze called "As the head clan, we're doing you all a favour, really. You will stay here under supervision until we can decide what to do with you" Bounder turned his head and saw **_**Shadow**_** stumble down "**_**Come on, Starlight. What's keeping you? What's keeping the soldiers?**_**"**

**They then heard screams and growls from the west, and saw their sister finally arrive with Scruff, Stripe and their wreck of a cousin. "Throw her in the cells" Starlight told the duo. **_**Shadow**_** opened up cell, intimidating those inside, and tossed Russet inside. As the final stroke the soldiers finally arrived in numbers **_**Shadow**_** had never expected. "At last" Blaze said "Now, the final revenge will be ours" "Certainly" Bounder said, pacing up to Blaze "But not in the way you might expect, brother" Bounder then clawed at Blaze's face and knocked him to the ground. Blaze had been caught completely off-guard, just as he expected. The duo and **_**Shadow**_** had restrained Starlight "Don't just stand there! Do something!" Blaze shouted at the soldiers "Your leader orders you to slay this traitor!" "Your authority means nothing now, Blaze! They only obey me!" Bounder announced to the whole area, unaware that a certain kestrel had heard him and was observing from the trees.**

"**Why?" Starlight asked "Why are you doing this? After all the work we did to keep this family together you're tearing it apart again!" Bounder slapped her to keep her quiet. **_**Shadow**_** was behind him holding both guns in his hands "What can I say? It's fun" "**_**Fun**_**? This is your sick idea of fun?" Blaze asked "It is. My word is now law. And the law now states that you, Blaze and Starlight, are to be cast out from White Deer Park and our society for all eternity" **_**Shadow**_** looked disgusted "**_**Congratulations, your highness**_**" He thought sarcastically. "**_**Your ascension to magnificent bastardhood is now complete**_**". Kestrel decided she had seen enough and flew off to warn someone, anyone, about the attack on farthing land.**

_**Shadow**_** turned to Bounder's siblings "I'd do what he says. There's no point in arguing now" Starlight took one last look at **_**Shadow**_**, spat at Bounder, turned and ran off. Blaze prepared to follow his sister, but also took one last look at his little brother, the betrayal still burning his soul. "If I should die, Bounder, think only this of me; I'll be back to get you" He said and followed Starlight. "Let's put that theory to the test, shall we?" Bounder said and turned to **_**Shadow**_**. "**_**Shadow**_**, tell me, how many men does it take to deliver a message?" **_**Shadow**_** raised his gun and put his finger to the trigger. "One" was all he uttered. He closed his eyes and shot.**

**Bounder turned around to face his followers. "I did not seek this fight" he said "Nor shall I shirk it." "Comrades, we shall now march on and reclaim the land that is ours by right of birth!" Then someone spoke up "What about the other creatures on the land?" "Ignore them, for now. They are only symptoms of a disease. The rotting cancer that we must cut out is the red foxes and especially the traitor himself, Ranger!" Bounder marched ahead of the pack "Who will fight with me today?" Every soldier present cheered. "**_**Forward!**_**" Bounder ordered. Slowly the march began. **_**Shadow**_** loaded his guns, drew his blade and marched with them, waiting for the opportune moment. **

**Meanwhile, the group was just arriving at the familiar barbed-wire entrance of the reserve. Everyone was exited except for Bold and Rowan. To Bold it seemed like déjà vu, only this time he would live. For Rowan, well, do you even have to ask? Suddenly they heard a screeching overhead. Rowan looked up to see some kind of bird above them. "**_**Aw, shit**_**" he thought. He was about to pull out his knife but Dreamer stopped him. "It's okay, it's just Kestrel" She said. "You know this bird" Jaden asked "Yes, she's been friends with my parents for years, since the journey began" Jaden came to an odd realisation "You mean-?" But before he could continue further Kestrel came swooping down as she recognised one of them. "Bold, is that you?" Bold nodded "It is me, Kestrel. These are my friends, they're not going to hurt you" "You should leave as fast as possible. The blue foxes are planning to take over the whole park and kill your family"**

**Now everyone was on edge. "Oh dear" Quicksilver said. He was not prepared for this, nor was anyone. Rowan pulled himself together "Well, I'm not just going to stand by and do nothing! I say we stop this" "It's not that easy, Rowan" Dreamer said "How can we take on an entire army?" "Size doesn't guarantee victory. Look, we're strong, smart, and by god, we're going to fight!" "Rowan's right!" said Jaden "Let's go!" Dreamer turned to Kestrel "Are all the blue foxes attacking?" "Not all of them. Bounder has imprisoned a large number of them near his warren" Rowan had an idea "Quicksilver, stick with Dreamer and Jaden, watch their backs. Ms Kestrel, go tell Bold's family that help is on the way. Bold, come with me" "Where are you two going?" Dreamer asked "We're going to free those prisoners" "Are you mad?" Kestrel asked "They'd never help you" "Well, a man can hope, can't he?" Rowan replied as he and Bold rushed towards blue fox territory. "Follow me" Kestrel said to the remaining three. She lifted off and the others followed her as fast as they could.**

**Rowan and Bold trudged through the snow until they came across a sorry sight. They found a blue vixen lying dead; the snow near her head was red with blood. Rowan examined the. "She's been shot. There's a bullet in the back of her head" "It could be hunters" Bold said "As if we didn't have enough problems already" Rowan sighed, as they continued on their way. They made it to the makeshift cages crammed with blue foxes and vixens. Bold had never seen a sight so cruel before. "Wonderful, a red fox and a human! Could this day get any worse?" yelled a blue vixen. Rowan approached the cell with caution "What's your name, I'm not here to hurt you" The vixen scowled "I'm Russet and I don't believe you. You have no more right to be here than that other human!" Rowan's heart sank; her words rang with the truth. Wait… other human? "Who was this other human you spoke of?" "I don't know. I think he calls himself **_**Shadow**_**, or something" Rowan nearly went crazy "**_**Oh sweet buttery Jesus!**_**" He thought "**_**Is there anything her won't do?**_**"**

**Russet noticed the pain on his face "You know this human?" "Yes… we hate each other. But, you know what they say. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'" "What are you talking about?" "I'll let you out and I can help you with your problem" Russet considered his offer, but then her brother Trip spoke up "We can't trust him, Russet. He'll lead us to our deaths" Russet whacked him on the head. "He's going to get us out, so stop your whining!" "So what do you say?" Rowan asked, holding out his hand "Truce?" "Truce" Russet held out her paw through the bars and they shook.**

**Rowan removed the bars one by one until he got to the one at the end, which to his surprise was empty, mostly. He heard sobbing, which attracted the attention of Bold. "It's Whisper" he whispered. Rowan understood "You do what you have to, Bold" He said gently, and then turned back to Russet and the others. "Let's move it!" Trip barked at the others, including Rowan and Russet.**

**Bold wandered into the warren and approached Whisper. Truly she was in a sad state. Heaven knows what happened to her while he was gone. Whisper looked up from her crying and saw… oh not again! She backed away and curled up "No please! Leave me alone!" Bold was confused "Whisper, it's me, Bold" "Get away! Get away! Don't hurt me!" Whisper yelled, swiping her paws at him. Bold dodged them and pinned her paws down. Whisper then hung her head and started crying in despair "How can anyone stand to look at me? I can't even stand against a ghost now!" "Whisper, look at me!" She looked with fear in her bloodshot eyes "Whisper, I'm not a ghost. I'm not dead" She didn't seem convinced, for she was still shaking. Bold then picked something off his fur and held it in his mouth. "Look! Fleas! Do ghosts have fleas?" "No" Whisper said, calming down. "Ghosts don't have fleas" She cleared her eyes and slowed her breathing. This was Bold, the **_**real**_** Bold! Whisper then collapsed onto his chest and wept again.**

"**Whisper, what's wrong?" "Oh, Bold, I've missed you! Can you ever forgive me? For all I've done?" "I already forgive you for leading me back. If you didn't I wouldn't have found my sister again" "It's more than that. It's – it's -" Whisper couldn't continue. The shock was just too much. "Shush, Whisper. It's okay. Tell me everything"**

**(Author's notes)**

Three more chapters to go, although, I might combine the last two together.


	22. Chapter 21

**Part 1 – Chapter 21: The final battle**

**After moving the bodies of Fox and Vixen to the warren Ranger, Charmer and Friendly took off and made their way to the main lake, which was frozen all over. Charmer sighed in relief, if you could call it relief. "I think we escaped" said Friendly. They then heard growling and saw shapes appearing from across and around the lake. The realisation hit Ranger "We didn't escape, we were herded here!" He never thought his siblings could be so clever and manipulative. As the blue foxes got closer they were forced onto the ice of the lake.**

**The crowd closed in, especially on Ranger, until someone held them back. "He's mine" The crowd parted to reveal a young human with guns and a metal blade and Bounder, whose eyes were now glowing poison-green completely. "Bounder, why are you doing this?" Ranger asked "And where are Blaze and Starlight?" "It is no concern of yours, Ranger." Bounder replied "Though I will say that they are currently, shall we say… unavailable at present" He then chuckled at what he had implied. "But, as your brother, I will indulge you on their behalf in your final hours" "You're not my brother, you freak. My brother died a long time ago" This remark only increased Bounder's rage "SILENCE!" he yelled as he pinned Ranger's paws to the ice, preventing him from escaping.**

"**I hereby judge you, Ranger; to the charge of betraying your flesh -" He scarred Ranger's left cheek "- Guilty. To the charge of being a mortal **_**when we could have been gods**_** - !" He scarred Ranger's other cheek "– Guilty. The sentence: death." He raised his head and was about to rip Ranger's throat out, when**

"**Hold it right there!"**

**Everyone on the lake turned their heads to see a red fox and vixen and a large brown horse. The vixen led the duo with a look of pure bravery in her eyes. "Who are you to deny me what is mine?" Bounder demanded "My name is Dreamer, daughter of the farthing fox and vixen, and if you harm any my brothers and sisters you will answer to me, you bastard" "Get them!" He yelled at some nearby soldiers, who ran forward towards them. Dreamer fought them off with ease and grace, Jaden threw them to the sides and Quicksilver effortlessly kicked them away. Neither Bounder nor **_**Shadow**_** could believe what they were seeing. **_**Shadow**_** recognised the vixen and the horse from his first encounter with Rowan. That must mean… "**_**Damn you, Rowan. What does it take to get rid of you?**_**"**

**Bounder released Ranger's paws and turned to **_**Shadow**_** "Shoot them, **_**Shadow**_**" **_**Shadow**_** stood firm and responded only with "No".**

**Everything stopped. No one could expect this. "You're no god, Bounder. And I've had it up to here with this feud, and with your manipulations!" "You remember our deal, **_**Shadow**_**. Your freedom is at stake here." **_**Shadow**_** kicked and slashed at two soldiers who tired to bite at him "You think I'm a fool, don't you? Well, as of now, the deal is over – finished!" If looks could kill, both Bounder and **_**Shadow**_** would be dead now "Yes, it certainly is" He was about to attack when Quicksilver ploughed through the crowd and kicked Bounder and **_**Shadow**_** down, allowing Friendly and Charmer to escape with Ranger. Bounder struggled to stand "You think… you can kill me that easily?" Jaden slashed at his shoulder. "No, but we know you can be hurt 'that easily', just like any other animal" "Shut up, fool! We are nothing alike. I am the Lord of this area and I will not be denied"**

"**Bounder!" A voice yelled "**_**We**_** will not serve a false ruler!" Russet, Trip and Rowan led the dissident blue foxes out of the forest. "**_**Rowan, you did it! I knew you could do it!**_**" Dreamer thought upon seeing her friend. Friendly was extremely guilt-stricken when he saw Russet, wishing he hadn't been so harsh on her. Scruff turned to Bounder "What do we do now, sir?" "Rally to me, soldiers, and let the slaughter begin!" Bounder yelled.**

**The fighting was literally a blur. There were so many clashes between blue foxes that no one could make out who was winning. Shadow tried to escape in the confusion, but Rowan spotted him first. After stabbing the struggling Stripe in the neck, Rowan made a beeline for his hated nemesis and tackled him to the ice. Quicksilver was being overwhelmed by the sheer numbers and was kicking randomly, often missing and hitting the ice. "Quicksilver, watch the ice! It may be fragile!" Rowan called out as **_**Shadow**_** uppercutted him. "Yes, just like your bones" He taunted. Rowan swung his knife at Shadow who dodged and stabbed at the hand that held his handgun. Shadow shrugged off the pain, as he had done countless times before, and started stabbing and slashing with his machete. Rowan barely dodged the blows, earning a few cuts in the process, and kicked his legs out, causing **_**Shadow**_** to slip and land on his back.**

**Dreamer and the others were holding out fairly well against the blue foxes, but the ice was still fragile. Bounder saw an opportunity and bit Quicksilver on his hind leg. Quicksilver shrieked in pain, reared up and smashed the ice with his hooves so hard that the ice started to crack and shatter. "Everyone out of the pool!" Rowan yelled as a warning. The combatants began to scramble for their lives, but many slipped in and were killed either by the freezing waters or by sheer weight of their fellow foxes. Bounder was making his way to the shore, but **_**Shadow**_** had caught up to him. **_**Shadow**_** grabbed Bounder by the throat, lifted him up and started beating the living daylights out of him.**

**He punched Bounder until he started to cough blood and teeth. **_**Shadow**_** then kneed him in the stomach, threw him to the ground and raised his sword above him "See you in Hell, Bounder" **_**Shadow**_** muttered. But he hadn't managed to get off the lake as the ice cracked beneath him. **_**Shadow**_** barely had time to scream as he was dragged down to the depths. He thought he saw a strange green light in the water, but then all faded to darkness.**

**When the ice started to crack, Dreamer stayed behind to make sure everyone made it off alive. She was attacked by Scruff. Holding him off was easy until the ice shattered their way. Scruff was dropped into the ice but had managed to grab onto Dreamer, dragging her down with him. The others saw it from the shore. Jaden, despite the pleas of the others, ran and dove into the lake.**

**A minute passed and there was no sign of life from the water… but then Jaden burst out, dragging Dreamer with him. Rowan and Charmer ran over to help them get out of the water. Dreamer came to and smiled at Jaden and Rowan, and then at Charmer. "Welcome home, sister" She said warmly. Dreamer got up soaking and wet. "How did you survive? How did you get back here?" Charmer asked "I survived because of Rowan here, who saved my life. And as for the latter question, it's a long story, with a couple of hitches" Dreamer then remembered "Where are mother and father" Charmer dropped her head mournfully. "**_**No, it can't be**_**" Dreamer thought, "**_**Mother and father are dead, and I'll never see them again**_**" She started to cry. Rowan comforted her as best he could.**

**On the other side of the lake, Bounder was observing the commotion. He did not know what they were saying, nor did he care. Lords don't usually care for things when they die, even a broken one. "War has made corpses of us all" He muttered, opening his eyes to reveal that they had reverted to their natural yellow colour. "And thus it ends, as I somehow always knew it must… in darkness" Bounder said as he breathed his last breath.**

**(Author's notes)**

Wow, I never thought I'd get to the final battle this quickly. I'm in two minds about the outcome, happy for the main characters, but sad for the suffering that occurred for them to get there in the end. But, that's the reality of warfare.


	23. Chapter 22

**Part 1 – Chapter 22: Parting is such sweet sorrow**

**Dreamer was led back to the warren where her parents rested. The others stayed outside to give her some time alone. "**_**I wish I had gotten to see you both one last time.**_**" She thought as she gazed at the bodies "**_**Mother, always so loving and comforting. Father, I wish you could see where I am now and how I always admired you**_**" She then turned around and walked out as Quicksilver sealed the tomb shut.**

**Bold and Whisper had managed to catch up after the battle. Everyone was ecstatic to see Bold alive and Whisper sane. Dreamer smiled, and then noticed that Rowan wasn't among them. "Excuse one moment, I have to go find Rowan"**

**After searching, Dreamer found Rowan sitting near the lake. "Rowan, are you alright?" "Physically, yes. Mentally, not so much. I won't come home the person I was when I left, Dreamer." Dreamer's heart sank. This was it, the moment of parting. "We're still friends, aren't we? Best friends?" Rowan smiled "Of course, it's just so hard to say goodbye" "I'll admit that I've seen a lot of things in you that others haven't" Dreamer said. Rowan understood "I'll also admit, Dreamer, that, well, if I was a fox, or you were human, we might have had something more together" Rowan replied "But, you've got someone even better than me. You've got Jaden" Dreamer looked shifty. "What's wrong now?" Rowan asked "We haven't formally become mates yet. Also…" She stopped "Also what?" "Rowan, I'm pregnant"**

**Rowan was so happy for his friend "Well, if you're pregnant then there's no better time to becomes mates, isn't there?" "But, how can I when you're about to leave?" Rowan stood up. "Because I'm not leaving just yet. I'll be right beside you" He said. "**_**Spoken like a true friend**_**" thought Dreamer. Then she remembered something. "Rowan, tell me, how did **_**Romeo and Juliet**_** finish?" "I can't really tell you. All I can say is that there's a lot more to celebrate here then there is there" Then he also had a thought as they wandered to where Rowan had left his stuff.**

**That afternoon, almost everyone had gathered near the gates of the park. "Jaden, there's something we need to end" Jaden was looking concerned. "Jaden, I'm pregnant" Everyone, except Rowan was either happy or unprepared, especially Quicksilver, who, as always, wasn't the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree. "That's, that's wonderful!" "So, now that our relationship is cemented, will you be my mate?" "Yes! A thousand times, yes!" Jaden said in joy. He went and nuzzled Dreamer, for he had been waiting so long for this moment. Dreamer returned the favour and kissed him. Rowan applauded while others offered their congratulations and welcomes to both of them.**

**Then, finally, the time had come to say goodbye to Rowan. Rowan had been prepared for this moment since the beginning, and yet he felt utterly unprepared. "Goodbye, Quicksilver" He said, patting him on the head. "Oh, don't cry, you big lummox. You'll make me cry too" Quicksilver looked at him "You're an inspiration to humans everywhere, Rowan" "You're even more than one to horses, free or otherwise, everywhere, buddy." Quicksilver looked proud, as always. Rowan then knelt down to the foxes "Goodbye, Bold. Watch over your mate, and that leg of yours" "Watch over yourself too, Rowan." Russet, Friendly, Charmer and Ranger stepped forward. Rowan noticed that the scars Bounder left on Ranger's cheeks hadn't faded, and probably never will. "On behalf of us we wish to thank you too, Rowan. You will always be welcome here" Russet spoke up next "Thank you for giving us our lives and our freedom back" Charmer spoke last "And thank you so much for returning our sister back to us"**

**Rowan smiled at them and then turned to the pair he had helped bring together. "Goodbye, Jaden." Rowan said, noticing the slight anxiety in his eyes. "You'll be a great father. You already make me proud" "Thank you, Rowan" Jaden replied. Rowan then turned to Dreamer. He hesitated, then collapsed and hugged her "I'm going to miss you most of all, Dreamer" Dreamer licked Rowan on the cheek. "It's okay, Rowan. It's going to be alright" "Yes, I'm sorry." Rowan said straightening himself up. Then he turned around and pulled something out of his backpack "This is something to remember me by" He replied, holding his copy of **_**Romeo and Juliet**_**. "You mean- ?" "Yes, this is yours now" Dreamer was excited but confused all at once "But, Rowan; this means so much to you" Rowan chuckled slightly "This journey has meant so much more to me than anything Shakespeare could come up with" Dreamer smiled and accepted the book. Rowan then placed his hands on her shoulders as they exchanged their final farewells.**

**Dreamer (Juliet): "O think'st thou we shall ever meet again?"**

**Rowan (Romeo): "I doubt it not; and all these woes shall serve for sweet discourses in our time to come. Adieu."**

**Rowan then stood up, took one last glance at the friends he loved so dearly and made the journey back to his home. Dreamer glanced down at the book. It was now the only thing left of her friend, other than their memories. "**_**Please remember, Rowan, my friend, my saviour. For I know I always will**_**"**

**(Author's notes)**

None. I'm too sad and/or confused to ruin this moment.


	24. Epilogue

**Part 1 – Chapter 23: Epilogue**

**For Dreamer, it had felt like eons since Rowan left the park, though in truth, it had only been a few weeks. In that time Friendly and Russet had reconciled, Quicksilver was acting as a guardian, the blue foxes had unanimously agreed to a cessation of hostilities, and Bold and Whisper had had their first son, Plucky.**

**It was now a week since then, and Dreamer was cuddling her own cub, a girl. She and Jaden hadn't decided on a name for her. Then, eager to explore the world outside, the small cub, coloured like Whisper, but without the black ears, tried to speed out of her mother's paws. However, Jaden caught her before she got far. "She's very restless already" Dreamer chuckled. Jaden nodded "Just like the wind." "Maybe we should call her 'Windfire'" "I like it" Dreamer said. They gazed down on their pride and joy, their daughter Windfire.**

_**The End**_

**(Author's notes)**

Well, that's it. 'Lazarus, Arise' is over – finished.

To: NoRatCat.

Thank you for your unending support, which, without I might not have continued the story.

Do you want to be friends? Let's PM each other, and after that, I'll see whether or not I should write what I have in mind for the other two parts.


End file.
